Victory or Death
by Jar of Mist
Summary: ..JUST READ IT.
1. Part I: Dream Duel

'Chapter One: Dream Duel' 

Pegasus walked over to his bed, laid down and turned out his lamp. He had just closed his right eye, when he heard a sound.

He sat up.

"What was that?" He looked over at his window, which was open, and the breeze was blowing the curtain.

The full moon was shining bright, and the moonlight was casting on his floor. Pegasus got up, and then closed the window.

"It was just the wind. Now, I'll just get myself a midnight snack."

Pegasus walked into his kitchen, prepared his snack (which was a sandwich with peanut butter on it, and a glass of orange fruit juice.)

He then washed his hands, and sat down.

He picked up his sandwich and was about to take a bite out of it, when he saw a shadow watching him from the corner of the room.

"Do you mind? I'm eating here! Now, get out of here, Croquet and excuse me." He then bit into his sandwich.

The shadow did not move.

"Excuse me, I'm eating." Pegasus said, finishing off the two last bites. "I think I'll get myself another. Now, excuse me." Pegasus said, sipping his drink. His drink spilled all over when the table was pounded from the hand of the shadowed figure.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Pegasus said. "You're fired. Get a life. I can stand anything except for you, Croquet."

"Pegasus, I am not who you think I am." The shadowed figure said.

"Why is your name Croquet then?" Pegasus retarded.

"I am not Croquet, but your next dueling opponent." The figure corrected him. "I quit dueling." Pegasus replied. "What type of dueling?" He asked after thinking it over.

"The shadow game which you recreated and called Magic and Wizards."

"So, you're a shadow duelist." Pegasus exclaimed. "Come back tomorrow when I've had my sleep, and tea."

The shadow lifted up their hand and Pegasus gasped when his cards appeared floating above his head.

"How'd you do that? I want answers! Okay, I'll duel you." Pegasus said, grabbing the deck, and shuffling. "After my second sandwich, because you rudely interrupted me." Pegasus said, about to get up and make a sandwich.

"..." The shadowed figure ignored him, and summoned a black, misty fog. "Duel. Now." The shadow demanded, slapping the table again. His glass fell from the table, and disappeared when it should've smashed into a billion shards on the floor, which was now no more. "If you step out of your chair, then you'll disappear and be no more." The shadow said to him. Pegasus looked up at it.

"Fine, I'll duel you. But if I win, you have to make me three sandwiches." Pegasus said stubbornly.

"And if I win, your life is mine."

"Fine, shuffle your deck." Pegasus said, shuffling his deck. The shadow then shuffled. Another shadow appeared and stood a few feet from the table. "Now, who are you?" Pegasus asked, looking over at them. "Duel begin." This shadow said. Pegasus drew his hand. "Pegasus goes first!" The second shadow demanded. "I'll draw, and play two cards face-down, and a monster card facedown in defense mode. And end my move."

The shadow drew a card. "Hmm.. three cards face-down and Gearfried the Iron Knight."

**(ATK/1800 DEF/1600)** "And attack..." Pegasus's card was Rogue Doll, and was destroyed. "Your move, Pegasus."

"I'll draw one card, then play a monster F-Down." Pegasus ended his move. "I draw..." The shadow looked over the cards. "I'll end my move after attacking with Gearfried the Iron Knight."

Pegasus's card, Muka Muka, was destroyed.

Pegasus drew a card. "I play a card F-down and a monster card F-down then end my move."

The shadow drew. "Hmm.. I play a monster F-down and end my turn after attacking."

Pegasus's card was the Witch of the Black Forest.

_(Effect : When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.)_

"Hmm. Fine, I will." Pegasus looked though his deck and added it to his hand, "Eureka!" then shuffled. "And now it's my turn. I draw." Pegasus declared. "... It's your turn."

"Hmm... And now, I attack."

**(Pegasus LP : 6200)**

"My turn, I draw Toon World, only joking." Pegasus said. "But I do play one card card F-Down."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, and gain 1000 LP."

**(Shadow LP : 9000)**

"And attack your LP."

**(Pegasus LP : 4400)**

"Your move." The shadow told Pegasus.

"I will draw then. Ha, I will play a card F-down." Pegasus said. "Your move."

"I play a card F-down, and activate Gift of The Mystical Elf."

**(Shadow LP : 9600)**

"Your move, Pegasus."

Pegasus drew a card, "Grrr..." He growled slightly. "It's your turn."

"I'll attack your life-points." The shadow declared.

**(Pegasus LP : 2600)**

"Now, I'll draw, and play a monster F-down in Defense mode." Pegasus said, sighing.

"I draw, and play a card F-down." The shadow said. "And attack."

Pegasus card : Mask of Darkness

_(Effect : Select one Trap from your Graveyard and return it to your hand)_

"That's kinda useless... Now it's my turn, and I draw, and there's nothing you can do about it." Pegasus said. "It's your turn..."

"Okay..." After a second... "I summon Milus Radiant. Increases all Earth monsters by 500 and decreases all Wind monsters by 400. And attack with my Gearfried the Iron Knight who is now 2300!"

"Well, I activate Enchanted Javelin!" Pegasus declared.

_(Effect : When your opponent's monster attacks, increase your LP by the attacking monster's ATK points)_

**(Pegasus LP : 4900)**

"..." The shadow muttered furiously.

A third shadow appeared behind the first, he was breathing heavily. And then he opened his eyes, which were flaming bright red.

Pegasus screamed in terror, and felt like fainting. "I feel like fainting..." Pegasus said, panting.

"You must win..." The third shadow said threateningly. "Defeat him before he gets the right card."

"Grr... I know what I'm doing!" The first shadow snapped. The red eyes then disappeared.

"I draw, and play this card. I get 1000 LP." Pegasus said, playing Dian Keto the Cure Master.

**(Pegasus LP : 5900)**

"Anything else?" The shadow inquired.

"Well, yes actually. I play Black Illusion Ritual, and sacrifice two monsters from my hand!"

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" The shadow said, mocking surprise.

"To summon Relinquished!" Pegasus declared. "And now, I take Gearfried's ATK and DEF to Relinquished's."

"Oh, okay." The shadow replied, dully. "Now, it's my turn. I draw." The shadow looked at their card. "I summon Harpy's Brother and equip with Malevolent Nuzzler, and attack."

"You lose LP!" Pegasus said. The shadow stared, and realized he was right. Because of Milus Radiant, Gearfried was 2300, and Harpy's Brother was 1400 but with M.N. was 2100.

**(Shadow LP : 9400)**

"Darn it..." The shadow glared at him. "I pay 500 LP to get Malevolent Nuzzler to the top of my deck again."

**(Shadow LP : 8900)**

"When's it my turn?" Pegasus asked. "Oh, I draw." He drew a card.

"That's it!" The shadow was about to stand up and kill Pegasus, when the red eyes appeared again.

"Do you want to be disqualified?" The red eyes asked.

"Ah... To Hades with you, Pegasus!" The first shadow yelled at Pegasus. "It's your turn."

"I draw... And flip Penguin Soldier! Returns two monsters to your hand, but you only have one anyway!" The shadow sighed in relief.

"You can't do that! Oh, wait, you can." Pegasus stared in disbelief. "It's over..."

"Darn right it is!" The shadow barked at him.

"I don't wanna die..." Pegasus moaned.

"Pegasus, make your move, or you'll be banished!" The second shadow demanded.

"I draw, and end my move..." Pegasus said, sighing.

"Finally, my move..." The shadow drew a card and looked at it. "And now, I equip Malevolent Nuzzler, wait, TWO Malevolent Nuzzlers to Penguin Soldier! Making him 2150 and I attack your LP!"

**(Pegasus LP : 3750)**

"Hahahaha!" The shadow cackled.

"No way I can win!" Pegasus said. "Unless if a miracle happens, and I draw Toon World." He added to himself. "Your move..." The shadow said.

"I draw, and play this F-down in Defense mode." Pegasus said. "That's it?" The shadow asked. "Hmm-mmm." Pegasus replied.

"Alright. I draw..." The shadow said. "I play Chain Energy, and attack with Penguin Soldier!" The Penguin Soldier trodded over to Pegasus's card, and sliced up Uraby. "Oh... And I use Gearfried the Iron Knight to attack your LP."

**(Pegasus LP : 1450)**

"Argh... My turn... I draw... And play Fissure."

Milus Radiant disappeared. "You lose 500 for just playing that because of Chain Energy." The shadow informed him.

**(Pegasus LP : 950)**

"I'm blacking out..." Pegasus groaned. "Okay, my turn." The shadow said, happily. "And now, I attack your life-points!"

Pegasus screamed as the his life points were brought down to 0.

* * *

Pegasus sat up in his bed, screaming his head off. "Save me! I don't want to die! Help me!" Pegasus opened his eye and looked around. "Wha? I-It was just a dream..." He sighed in relief as he fell back against his pillows.

Shadi appeared standing next to him. "That's what you think, you fool..."

Pegasus sat up and Shadi disappeared. "Who's there? Maybe a sandwich will calm me down..."

When Pegasus entered his kitchen, he walked over to his refridge.

"Ah, nothing like a sandwich." Pegasus said, taking the ketchup out, and stepped back to close the refridge.

**"AH!"** He pulled the chair, sat in it, and looked at his bleeding foot.

He had stepped in glass.

He looked at the floor and noticed the glass shards all over. And the spilled orange juice.

**"IT WASN'T A DREAM!"** Pegasus screamed as he pulled the glass out of his foot.


	2. Part II: Death For You

"Chapter II : Death for You" 

Yugi Muto was sitting by the pond, and staring at the water's surface, when he noticed a reflection walking up to him.

"Huh?" Yugi gasped.

The reflection was a black-hair, red eyed, and white skinned male. Yugi looked behind him.

"Hi." Kuf Akurideji said, cheerfully.

Yugi looked back at the reflection, but the only ones he saw were his own and Kuf's now.

"What's wrong, Yugi? You look like you saw a ghost." Kuf said, sitting down next to the tri-colored hair boy.

"Uhh... Hi..." Yugi said, nervously looking at Kuf. "You're back from America?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, we've been here once, why not again?" Kuf smiled at him.

"You're right..." Yugi said, still slightly nervous.

"Hey, want to duel?" Kuf asked.

"Uh, uh, duel? Uh, why?" Yugi asked.

"Just for fun." Kuf replied, cheerfully.

"Um..." Yugi was thinking about it for a minute. "Um... Not right now." He felt like a nervous wreck.

"Please?" Kuf asked, eagerly.

"Uh..." Yugi looked back at the pond.

"'Fraid you're gonna lose again?" Kuf said, mockingly.

"Uh, what do you mean 'again'?" Yugi said, glancing back at Bobby.

"The time where... Uh, wait, that was my dream... So, still, you're afraid?" Kuf asked again.

"No, it's just... I don't feel like dueling." Yugi answered.

"Ah... Okay." Kuf replied.

Yugi looked up at the school-clock which read :

_2 : 00 PM_

"I guess I'll be going." Kuf walked away.

"I wonder what that reflection was?" Yugi wondered to himself. He stood up and looked around.

As he was glancing around, he saw the person whom had reflected in the pond. Yugi gasped.

The person stood there as plain as day, and looking back at Yugi. "Uhh... Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Who am I? I'm Mahahku..." He then disappeared.

"Wait!" Yugi called out.

Everyone around him was staring.

Yugi didn't know this, but he was the only one who could see Mahahku. Yugi looked around, blushing.

"Um... Uhh..." Yugi backed up and accidentally fell back into the pond. His face turned redder, as people laughed at him.

"Mmmm..." Yugi bit his lower lip. He climbed on a rock and started drying off.

"Hey, Yugi, need help?" Tea Gardner asked, walking up. "Uh, sure." Yugi answered, sniffing. "Okay." Tea pulled him out of the pond.

Seto Kaiba walked over. "Hey, Yugi, I want to lend a hand."

Tea stared at him in disbelief.

"Here, let me help you." Seto continued, and kicked Yugi into the pond. "Kaiba, you jerk!" Tea yelled at him.

"What! You got in the way, and pushed him, Tea!" Seto snapped.

"Don't blame Tea, Seto!" Kuf said, rejoining the group.

"Yeah? So!" Seto retarded, looking at Kuf.

"Also, you're admitting you did it." Kuf said, brightly.

"No! She pushed him! End of story! The end! No nothings!" Seto walked away mumbling.

Kuf looked at Yugi. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah..."

Tristen Taylor came over. "What's all the commotion?" He asked.

"Yugi keeps falling in the pond." Tea replied.

"I heard Kaiba say you pushed him." Tristen said. "But I don't believe him." He added.

"Good, because I didn't push him." Tea informed him.

"Is anyone gonna help me up?" Yugi asked.

Kuf grabbed Yugi's hand and helped him up. Kuf looked at Yugi, and then just walked away after saying. "Gotta go."

Tea stared after Kuf, and decided to follow him. "Guys, I got to go too." Tea then ran off in Kuf's direction.

"Yeah, that's great, just leave Yugi, soaking wet..." Tristen grumbled to himself. Tristen started helping Yugi up, but accidentally fell in with Yugi again. "Crud..." Tristen started grumbling again.

* * *

Tea followed Kuf into the Domino Arcade (the one with the giant spider on it) ... Kuf looked back and saw her.

She froze, staring at him.

Kuf waved at her smiling, and she melted. "Hey." She ran over to him, and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Johnny Steps stepped in and took step by step towards them.

"Hey, don't I know you, lady? You must be Tea, the girl who beat me a few years ago." Johnny was saying but then Kuf sneezed all over his face. He grabbed a hankie from his pocket and wiped his face, then said. "I challenge you to a dance for that!"

Kuf nodded. "Yeah..."

"Go, Kuf!" Tea cheered.

"It hasn't even began..." Kuf muttered.

"Oh, right." Tea nodded.

Johnny then led Kuf up to the dance challenge stage. Then both of them were standing waiting... waiting...

**"BEGIN!"** The computer voice yelled.

They both began dancing, but Kuf had the upper hand.

" ... Now ... Okay, **GO KUF**!" Tea cheered again, raising her arms.

Mikau Akurideji was playing a Donkey Kong Land Gameboy, leaning his chair against the window, when he glanced and noticed his brother, Kuf, dancing, and showing off his moves.

"Hmm..." Mikau looked back at his gameboy, and Krusha had just killed Diddy Kong. "He killed Diddy..." Mikau said softly.

Odion was standing outside the window and watching Mikau's game, and then noticed Diddy Kong was killed.

**"NO! DIDDY!"** He leaped though the window, and the glass shattered everywhere.

Everyone stopped what they were doing (except for Kuf who kept busy dancing), and stared at Odion.

Odion ran over to a stupid, wimpy, little man named Beni, and started beating him up, while screaming. **"YOU LET KRUSHA KILL DIDDY!"**

People started laughing at them, and started chanting : **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

Mikau looked around the floor franticly for his gameboy which he had dropped when Odion jumped and broke the window.

Mikau had just noticed it, and was going over to it, when someone stepped on it.

"Oh, man!" Mikau groaned, as he picked it up, and placed it within his pocket. He stood up just as the computer voice declared Kuf the winner.

"Yay! Kuf won!" Tea cried happily.

"I beat him with my eyes closed! It only took me three minutes!" Kuf boasted, then glanced at his watch. "It is true." He nodded, and she kissed him again.

"Hey! You cheated!" Johnny Steps yelled at him.

"No, I didn't." Kuf simply replied.

"I never cheat." Johnny then said : "That man broke the window so you could win!"

Kuf shook his head. "No."

"Well, I don't think you're telling the truth!" Johnny retarded.

"Come on, let's go, Tea." Kuf said, leaving, and she followed him. "Wanna go out somewhere?" Kuf asked Tea, who blushed, and nodded.

* * *

Mikau looked over and saw them. 

"Hey, Kuf!" Mikeyu ran over, and Kuf responded with : "Hey." and Tea said 'Hey' too.

"Whacha doing?" Mikau asked.

"We were just about to go out somewhere." Kuf replied.

"Where?" Mikau asked.

"I dunno... But I did hear there was party somewhere." Kuf answered.

"When's the party?" Mikau asked.

"Dunno, I think tomorrow..." Kuf said.

"Ah." Mikau nodded.

"Does Mikau have to come?" Tea whispered to Kuf.

"Hmm..." He looked at her. "Shh..." Then outloud: "Uh, we have to go now." Kuf said to Mikau.

"Can't I come?" Mikau asked innocently.

"Uh... Excuse me, Tea."

Kuf pulled Mikau over to an alleyway, and brought him in.

"See, Mikau, you can't come, because it's sorta like a **_DATE_**." Kuf pointed out to him.

"I thought we were working together, guess not." Mikau said, a bit distressed.

"Working together on what?" Kuf asked, confused.

"Good, I'll explain on the way." Mikau started walking out of the alley.

"No! Can't you tell me later?" Kuf said, with an annoyed face on.

"I thought we were brothers and did everything together. Guess I'll go somewhere else." Mikau said, leaving.

"At least... at least... at least... at least he's outta my fur!" Kuf laughed all the way over back to Tea.

"What's funny?" Tea asked, puzzled. "I heard you laughing, didn't I?"

Kuf replied : "Uh, just a joke."

* * *

"Hi, Solomon, do you have any good cards or something of interest on sale today?" Shira Akurideji asked the old man as she stepped in front of the counter.

"Hmm, now, let's see..." He looked though the shelves. "I have the prefect card for you, if you want it. It's very rare. We have this, or this, or how about this, or this?" He continued as he placed the cards on the counter in front of her.

She glanced down at them. "The Witch of the Black Forest." She said, after scanning them each.

"Hmm, good card." He said to her. "That'll be 2000yen, or I can make it cheaper. How much 1100yen?" He suggested.

She stared at the ceiling while she thought it over. "Oh...kay..." She looked though her backpack, and pulled out the yen. "Here." She handed it to him. "Here you go." He said and she placed the card in her pocket.

"Where is Yugi?" Shira asked, looking around.

"Upstairs, I think." Solomon replied.

"Thanks." She turned to go to upstairs.

"Your welcome." He said.

Yugi heard a knock on his door.

"Yugi! You in there?" He heard Shira calling him from the other side.

"Huh? The door's open." Yugi answered back.

"Eh..." She opened the door, and walked in. "Hi, Yugi, whacha doing anyway?" She asked.

"Me?" He pointed at himself, and she nodded. "Uh... Nothing, really." He replied, and looked back at his mirror.

"Uh, wanna go out?" She asked him.

"Huh? Uh, sure." Yugi became nervous because he thought she meant like a date.

"Great, let's go, Kawaii-Chan."

He replied. "I'll be down in a few secs." He blushed, when he realized what it sounded like and she just stared at him a minute, then left.

* * *

"Step right up!" Bandit Keith Howard, whom was sitting at a gambling table, was saying.

His girlfriend, Sandra Brangwen, was standing next to him. He leaned over to her, and asked in a whispering tone. "What's the next part?"

She thought for a second. "Take a chance..."

He nodded. "Take a chance!" He was saying aloud to everyone now.

Kuf looked over at Keith, and then at Tea with a question in his eyes.

"Hmm?" She shrugged. "Why not?"

They then headed over to Keith's stand, and Kuf tossed him a dime. He held it and stared at it.

"Kuf! That's cheap." Sandra glared at her cousin.

Kuf then pulled out his wallet, and pulled out twentyfive dollar, and gave it to Keith.

"So, you wanna try?" Keith looked at Kuf. "Or practice with my girl?" Keith nodded his head over at Sandra.

"I'll practice..." Kuf said, in a low, serious voice.

Tea was jealous until Kuf burst out saying : "Hey, cuz!"

She was surprised, and gasped.

"Okay, over here." Sandra pulled two chairs over to a table near them, and then she set the things up, which was a duel mat, with cards spread on each space.

"Uh, now you turn over each of the cards, and all monster cards ATK points will be the money you gain, but if you get something like Dark Hole, or Card Destruction etc, you'll pay that much money... Yen, whatever." She added, after explaining.

"I'll flip my first card..." Kuf then turned over the first one.

"Dian Keto the Cure Master." Sandra said.

"Now, how much do I get from that one?" Kuf asked, thinking that that card reminded him of his grandmother, Isaberu Jinsenu.

"1000." She answered.

"Next... Is Armed Ninja." Kuf said, turning it over.

"That card's effect is to take off one magic card, you lose your 1000." She shrugged, and grinned at him.

He just sighed, and opened then closed his mouth.

"Next card."

Kuf then turned it over to be Illusionist Faceless Mage.

"Okay... Next one." Sandra said.

"I'll flip... Huh? What's this do?" Kuf asked, looking at Time Seal.

"You skip this card, and move onto the next." She pointed out to him.

"Okay, I'll flip this one next... The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon." Kuf said, happily.

"Woah... That's a lot of cash... erm, attack points." She shrugged, and he turned over the next one.

"I flip Manga Ryu-Ran."

She gasped at his luck.

"I'll flip my seventh card... The Toon Summoned Skull."

She stared at him, and wondered if he was cheating somehow.

"Okay, go on. Next?" She shrugged, and he turned it over.

"Enchanted Javelin." Kuf remarked when he saw it.

"Now, you can the double ATK points of the next card." She told him.

"Magic Jammer." Kuf said, when he turned it over.

"Skip this next one then." Sandra said.

"I'll flip this one. My 11th. Just 900." Kuf said, over looking the Mask of Darkness.

"1800, you mean." She corrected him.

"I flip... De-Spell." He said, when he saw it.

"Um, now take away one of your magic cards." Sandra said, trying to figure it out.

"Okay, now time to flip my last... Graceful Charity." Kuf declared.

"Ah, get arid of that, then." Sandra grinned slightly at him.

He then flipped the two last neglected cards, which were Black Pendant, and Dark Hole.

"Woah, if you'd flip Dark Hole, you'd lose the whole game." Sandra exclaimed, sighing.

"Let's see... You get 11000Yen." Keith said to Kuf, after adding it up. "That's alot, Kuf." Tea said, she had been standing next to him the whole time.

"That was practice, wanna do the real one with Keith?" Sandra suggested to her cousin.

"Gladly..." Kuf said, then looked at Tea.

"Well, I don't appove of gambling, but okay. Hope you win." She added, kissing Kuf's cheek, making Sandra smirk at him.

_'Man, when will she get the mouth?'_ Kuf thought in disappointment to himself.

Keith shuffled a deck, and placed the cards in the proper game order.

"Uh, excuse me, what's the name of this game?" Tea asked, curious.

Keith looked at Sandra.

"Uh... Duel Gamble." Sandra said, after thinking.

"Sounds like _che_." Kuf muttered to Tea, who giggled.

"Now," Keith began. "For your first card..." He turned over a card.

"Okay." Kuf was saying and sitting down in front of the table.

"Trap Master." Keith declared the card's name.

"Destroys the next Trap card's effect." Sandra said.

The two girls were standing next to their males.

"Your next card is... Remove Trap." Keith said.

"Destroys the next Trap cards effects." Sandra added.

"The third one is Gamble... But it's gone now." Keith said, and Kuf growled slightly.

"And the fourth card is..." He said, picking it up.

"Change of Heart." Sandra said, looking at it.

"So, what's that do?" Kuf asked.

"You don't get the next monster's ATK points for money." Keith explained. "The 5th card is... Ohhh, you don't get the 1600 points." Keith said, looking at the Man-Eating Treasure Chest. Keith flipped the sixth card, Dragon Zombie.

"But he does get those 1600 points." Sandra said, slightly disappointed.

"The next card is... Man-Eater Bug." Keith said. "It'll destroy your next monster card." Keith said, and continued to flip. "Feral Imp... Gone." Keith said.

Kuf growled again, but louder this time. His eyes began to take on a reddish hue to them.

"Oh, no. C'mon, Kuf." Tea said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"For the next card, Claw Reacher." Keith said.

"1000." Sandra muttered softly.

Kuf calmed down, and his eyes became normal.

"Next card's... Fissure." Keith said, when he turned it over.

"Destroys your weakest monster, apparently the Trap Master." Sandra said, and pointed to it's card.

"Hmm..." Kuf just stared.

"Next card..." He turned over the card, Yami.

"You get 200 for every Fiend and Spellcaster type monster." Kuf was told. "Next card is De-Spell, it'll despell the next Magic card." Keith said.

"The Dark Magician is your next." Keith said as he turned it over.

"It gets the 200 points." Kuf said.

"The final card... is Dark Hole." Keith exclaimed.

"But De-Spell despells it." Tea pointed out.

"Kuf wins." Keith said, putting the deck away.

"5950." Keith said after adding it up. He gave Kuf gold coins, muttering.

"Thanks." Kuf said politely.

Kuf looked at Tea, and she pecked his cheek quickly. Kuf then gave her 500 of the coins.

"Oh no, I can't take it. You keep it." She said at the offer.

"Hmm..." He then just took them back.

Johnny Steps walked to his car, and opened it, then got in.

"Hmmmm." He then drove all the way until he was in front of the same place Kuf was gambling, Johnny had to stop because of a RED light.

As he was waiting for it to change, unknown to him, was that Kuf looked out and saw him.

Kuf remembered how Johnny was a jerk and told him that he was a cheater.

**_( Flashback )_**

"Yay! Kuf won!" Tea cried happily.

"I beat him with my eyes closed! It only took me three minutes!" Kuf boasted, then glanced at his watch. "It is true." He nodded, and she kissed him again.

"Hey! You cheated!" Johnny Steps yelled at him.

"No, I didn't." Kuf simply replied. "I never cheat."

Johnny then said : "That man broke the window so you could win!"

Kuf shook his head. "No."

"Well, I don't think you're telling the truth!" Johnny retarded.

**_( Back to Reality )_**

Kuf then just stared at him, and made a face.

( Vo - oV ) - Kuf's face.

"Come on, let's go." Kuf said to Tea.

* * *

"Okay, Yugi, where do you want to go?" Shira asked him.

"The ice cream parlor." Yugi answered.

"Hm, which one, kawaii?" She asked, looking around.

"The famous one?" Yugi suggested.

"Ah, good taste." Shira said, in a doubting voice. "But can't we go somewhere a little cheaper?" Shira asked, and looked at Yugi.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"Okay, so, let's get going." Shira said, and pulled Yugi towards one she was familiar with.

The one she was taking him to actually had people who spoke English (because her family was North American.).

When they got there...

"Let's sit over here!" Shira pulled Yugi over to a corner, and sat down. "Isn't this kinda dark?" He asked, eyeing a hole in the wall with a rat in it.

"Yeah, I like it that way." She retarded, and waved over a waiter.

"Hey, you! Get over here and serve us!" Shira yelled at him. The waiter walked over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um... Uh... Do I know you from somewhere?" She stared hard at him, he looked familiar.

"Um, what would you like?" He asked.

"Do I know you?" She repeated.

"I don't know. I know alot of people." He answered.

"Wait, I remember you. You were the son of our butler!" Shira exclaimed.

"My dad, William Ryou, was your butler?" He said in shock.

"Um, wait, no, it wasn't Ryou." She shrugged, and looked at the menu.

"Hey, Bakura!" Yugi said, knocking the rat off his leg.

"Oh, Bakura... You're the name of a dog, aren't you?" She pointed out.

"And I bet you know Shira." Yugi waved at her.

Bakura looked at her. "Uh... No." He answered.

"Dog or the planet from Star Wars?" She asked again.

"You guys went to the dance together though!" Yugi said in distress.

"Sorry, I usually go to dances with nerds, or with people that other people don't like." Shira pointed out. "So, I don't remember them a few days later."

Yugi screamed.** "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REMEMBER EACH ANOTHER!"** Yugi started panting.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend." Shira said, annoyed.

Yugi's chair tipped backwards as he fell on the floor.

* * *

"Where's the waiter?" asked Kuf, looking around the parlor.

"Gee, I don't know." Tea said, shrugging.

"Oh, I need to go somewhere." Kuf started walking away.

"Wait! Where?" Tea said, standing up.

"The bathroom." Kuf then continued walking away, and she sat back down. "Always the bathroom." She muttered to herself.

Kuf then was in the restroom. He looked into the mirror.

**"DARN IT, IT'S THAT STUPID YAMI AGAIN!"** Kuf yelled and smashed the mirror. "_Che_, my hand's bleeding." Kuf said in dismay at his fist, which was covered in blood and glass.

He then pulled the glass out, and started washing it the sink.

He looked at his reflection.

"Darn." He saw his yami's image in the water.

Kuf then reached in and started to drain the water.

"I'm stupid..." Kuf muttered as he was possessed by Mahahku.

Mahahku then walked out of the bathroom, fiddling with his hair.

Tea looked over at the restroom door with 'MEN' written on it. She wondered when Kuf was coming out, when the door opened and a man, but not Kuf stepped out.

He was tall, had black hair, and pale skin, she couldn't see his eyes though. _'Hey, I don't remember that man walking in there..._' Tea thought to herself.

Mahahku walked outside, and looked around. Then he walked to the corner, and he crossed the street. Then he climbed on a motorcycle, and started it up.

Tristen looked out the window and saw a guy with black on his motorcycle. He then jumped out of the window, and ran after the motorcycle - robber.

**"DUKE! GET OFF THAT! IT'S MINE!"** Tristen then tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell on his face. "There goes my motorcycle..." Tristen started grumbling to himself.

* * *

Mahahku stopped at the Domino Arcade, and jumped off the motorcycle and just let it go crash into something.

He then walked into the place. He looked over at the dance stage, and he noticed Johnny Steps, whom was beating a loser at the game.

He then walked up to the stage, and looked up at Johnny.

"What! You wanna challenge me?" Johnny said, in a snobby voice.

"Hmm..." He nodded.

As he stepped up onto the stage, a black mist started to form around the whole dance arena.

"What's happening!" Johnny asked, looking around.

"The loser of this dance won't just lose this game... He'll lose his pride, his honor, and his life." Mahahku said, in a sinister tone.

"I have to change my pants..." Johnny muttered, and was about to step off, when Mahahku interrupted.

"If you step off, you'll lose automatically, and lose your life." Mahahku said, sternly. "And fall for an eternity..." He spoke with deadly seriousness.

Johnny stepped back into the first place he was in. "Fine, let's get it on." Johnny snapped, ticked off.

"You must dance to the music which is playing. You start with three points, and at least best two out of the three wins." Mahahku said as music started to play.

The music was haunting, but with a good beat to it.

"Go..." A shadow said appearing out of the shadows.

Johnny's dance style was jumping all over the place, while Mahahku was more even, and calm.

Mahahku then handstanded, and then flipped right side up again.

Johnny moved his legs in and out back and forth, then gave a little spin. Mahahku then threw himself on the floor, then bounced back up with his back. Johnny Steps jumped up right after Mahahku, and copied him.

"Who do you think was better?" Mahahku asked the shadow.

"Hm... Mahahku, because Johnny copied him at the end." The shadow declared. "No! I thought of it!" Johnny protested.

**"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"** Mahahku shouted at him.

"Uh.. No.." Johnny whimpered.

"Begin round two." Mahahku said, and another song started up.

A sinister tune started to play now. There wasn't any beat to go with, until a little while later.

Johnny seemed to be copying Mahahku's style, (tapping the foot). But when Mahahku turned, Johnny didn't, instead he froze because spirits appears out of the shadows, and were moaning in tune to the song, adding a deadly chill. Johnny fell down, but then quickly jumped back up again.

'This doesn't have a lot of tune to dance to...' Johnny thought to himself. Mahahku was floating above the ground for a few seconds as the music came to a fading end.

"Who do you think was perfect?" Mahahku repeated to the shadow.

"Johnny copied you at the beginning. He loses another point, and he only has one left." The shadow exclaimed in his low voice.

"Looks like you lose your life, and I'll have the pleasure of killing you..." Mahahku then turned on Johnny. "You're dead..." He said in a slightly lingering whisper.

"No! I won't let you!" He jumped off the stage into the darkness.

"I can still decide how you die..." Mahahku said as he shuffled his deck. He then drew the Enchanted Javelin. "Fine, keep your pathetic life for now." Mahahku said. "You're gonna die soon..."

The people who were watching did not see the black mist at all, but did see the dances, and Johnny jump on the floor and was acting like he was falling from a high cliff. Mahahku made the mist disappear, and he stepped off the stage.

"He'll never kill me because I'm falling forever!" Johnny was shouting, when he looked up and saw the whole audience looking down at him and laughing their heads off.

"Ahem..." He then stood up. "It was all an act." He said for his excuse. "It was part of the dance." His so-called fans cheered just as Johnny fell though the floor into the basement.

"Wow! What a great act!" They yelled and hooted.

Mahahku then walked over and jumped into the hole.

He landed right on Johnny's stomach, causing him to start wheezing. Mahahku picked him up by his collar, and spat in his eyes.

"It's your time." Mahahku said.

"No..." groaned Johnny who was in much pain already.

"Snake - eyes." Mahahku said as he placed two snakes onto each of his eyes.** "AHHH!"** Johnny screamed as the two snakes bit into his eyes.

"Hope you survive." Mahahku said without meaning it.

"It's all an act, people." Mahahku told them as he floated up and out of the hole. He landed perfectly on the floor, and walked past them into the restroom.

When Mahahku was in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He then punched the mirror, and then cleaned his bloody hand with his tongue. Then he spit each of the glass pieces into the sink.

He transformed back into Kuf.

Kuf then sank down to the floor into a sitting position, and then fainted.


	3. Part III: Don't Kill Me

Chapter III : Don't Kill Me" 

Joey Wheeler stepped outside of his house, onto his porch, and stared at the water down below, thinking. Then he heard someone ringing his doorbell. "Huh?" He walked over and opened the door, revealing Mikau.

"Huh, Mikau?" Joey exclaimed. "You're back?"

"Yup. Came to visit." Mikau replied.

"So, what ya wanna talk about?" Joey asked, letting him in.

"Uh, nothing, really. Just dropping by to say 'Hi'." Mikau answered.

"Oh... Well, then wanna take a walk?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Mikau said.

Joey and Mikau were outside now, and walking around the block.

"Hey, what's with the arcade? It looks like it's closed..." Mikau said, noticing the Arcade's lights were flashing on and off, and people were leaving in cars and just running out screaming.

"I dunno, let's check it out." Joey said, and they headed over to it.

Mikau grabbed someone's arm, and grasped it tightly. "What's going on?" He asked.

"SSSSS! THERE'S TWO OF THEM! YOU'D BETTER GET OUTTA HERE LIKE I AM!" He yelled franticly, and Mikau released his arm.

"C'mon, Joey. Let's go in." Mikau said, waving Joey to him.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Police men were using microphones to order everyone from within the place.

Mikau ran in, Joey following, but because of all the ruckus no one noticed them.

"Huh?" Joey muttered. "There's nothing here!"

The place was in a mess, tables and chairs overturned, a window broken. "What?" Mikau said, sensing something, but he was not sure of what it was. "Let's get outta here..." Joey whimpered.

There was a hiss coming from beneath the floor.

"It's in the basement..." Mikau exclaimed.

"Okay, then. We know where it is. Let's get outta here." Joey said, cowardly.

Mikau then climbed up on the dance stage, and looked down into the hole. He saw a person's skeleton with some scraps of clothing still attached to the bones, and some flesh leftover.

Mikau fell over on his side, gasping.

"What's wrong!" Joey screamed. He ran over to Mikau, and then into the hole.

"GAH!" Joey then vomited, when Mikau sat up again.

"Emm... Remind me not to look into the hole, okay?" Mikau told Joey who had stopped gagging.

Mikau then stood up. "Let's go into the basement."

Unknown, Johnny's bones dissolved into dust and the breeze from nowhere scattered it away, so when they got down there, only bits of red and black clothing were left.

"Wait, didn't we see a skeleton?" Joey said, surprised, and frightened. Mikau looked around, and glanced upwards towards the ceiling.

The ceiling came way and one giant snake sprang out, hissing loudly.

"No!" Mikau pushed Joey out of harm's way, but ended up sacrificing himself. The snake gladly ate Mikau in one gulp, then slithered into the shadows.

Joey was panting. "I think I can move now... Yes, I can..." He whispered, and moving, he stood up.

The snake slipped out of the shadows, and hissing, advanced on Joey.

"AHH!" Joey screamed in terror, and ran towards the stairs.

"SSSS!" Another giant snake came slithering down the stairs, blocking Joey's way.

Joey then just turned left and ran that way.

A baby, giant snake came out hissing at him, angrily.

"Now, where'd that come from?" Joey said to himself outloud.

"Sssss..." The first snake then puked in the corner, and turned back towards Joey.

"Ah, that'sss better. I wasss trying to warn you..." A voice came from the snake's mouth.

"What the..." Joey started but couldn't go on.

"Now, who are you? Jossseph Wheeler? I thought ssso." The snake said, talking and going on like it was natural for their species.

"Okay, now my name iss jusst Ssssnake, and thiss isss the wife, Sssnakesss. And that'sss the child, Worm." Snake exclaimed to Joey, who was shocked. "Now, we're trying to warn you... about..." He slithered closer to Joey, who stepped back.

"A long time ago, like about a half-hour ago, our Master, Mahahku, made usss come to life, he hasss red eyes and black hair, and then he told usss to eat Johnny Ssssstepsssssss..." Snake said in a low, hissing voice.

"And after I ate him, I didn't want to eat your ugly race." Snake said disgusted. "And that'sss the end of our ssstory. Okay, now, I gotta go home... Which is right here." Snake and his son, Worm, then slithered into the back, where the shadows were darkest.

Snakes, his wife, went back upstairs, and came slipping down into the hole, and then followed her husband.

"This is freaky... Next time the snakes are around, I'll listen to it..." Joey said outloud to no one really. Joey turned, and walked upstairs.

Upstairs, when Joey was footed there.

"Who the heck are you?" Joey asked the man with black hair with red highlights. "Don't I know you?" He asked, pointing his finger at him.

The stranger had his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Are you Mahahku?" Joey asked, noticing the black hair.

The stranger's eyes slowly opened... revealing them to be... a deep, deep like under near the ocean floor, and soulless looking color.

"Uhhhh... Nope... You're not Mahahku, better get going now..." Joey said nervously, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Joey turned to see that it came from Snake, who had slipped up though the hole. "Sorry about eating your friend... I felt really bad." Snake then nodded and slipped back down.

"IT'S OKAY!" Joey just yelled at him.

"Now..." He turned around, and noticed the stranger was standing in front of the door.

Joey whined.

The stranger then slipped his hand into his vest pocket, and pulled out a sharp knife, then held it up and pointed it at Joey.

He then started walking slowly at Joey, who backed up, frightened.

Joey then bumped into a table, which had an unsteady leg, and fell down on his back. He scampered to his feet, and turned around...

And the stranger was looking at him, with the knife only half a inch away from Joey's face.

Joey wondered how fast this guy was. He fell down noticing how close the knife was, and then turned around quickly. His heart racing with fear, as he saw the stranger was in front of him now.

"Ahhh..." Joey uttered in terror, as he backed up.

And each step he took back, the stranger took forward.

Joey backed up against the door, without turning away, and while keeping an eye on him, his hand felt for the handle, and turned it open.

Joey turned quickly before the stranger could get any closer.

But when Joey had turned, the same stranger was in front of the entrance. Joey then ran as fast as he could away from him, but the stranger was there in every door he opened.

Joey then backed up against the wall, and moved along it, watching him, but every time he blinked the stranger seemed to be two feet closer each time. Then Joey's hand felt a pinch of pain as it ran over a glass shard, still attached to the window, which was broken. He turned his head slowly towards the window, hoping for an escape, but then the stranger was in front of him, the knife advanced up towards Joey's throat.

Joey, panicking, then punched the stranger, and shoved him out the window, while ignoring the knife's cut on his shoulder.

"Finally..." Joey had slumped down to the floor, with his arms on the window sill.

Joey was panting like crazy, when it eased down, he turned around...

Only to see the serious face of the stranger staring down at him. Joey stood up, trying to get to the wall again.

"AAHHHH!" He screamed as he was then pushed out of the window by the stranger's strong hand.

"LEAVE MY BUDDY ALONE!" Snake threatened as he was half-in and half-out of the hole. He then dove at the stranger, mouth wide open, and fangs ready for biting.

"Look! A quarter, Dad!" Worm said, and his dad stopped his attack, and turned.

"Where?" He asked.

"There!" Worm exclaimed, as his father then dove at the quarter instead, knocking his son into the glass pieces standing up straight.

"Argh..." Worm groaned as he was engulfed in pain, and blood.

Snake then ate the quarter quickly.

"Ohhh, my ssson, Worm..." He said, sadly staring at his dying son.

"Might asss well eat him." Snake then devoured his son in one mighty gulp. "Now, back to what I wasss doing..." Snake said, turning back to the stranger who was just watching him. Snake then slipped into the hole.

The stranger could still hear his voice talking.

"Hey, wife, our ssson'sss dead, and I ate him."

"That'sss the third time! You have to sssstop doing that!"

"Ssssorry... " Snake said regretfully. "HE WASSSS JUSSSST TOO TASSSSTY!" He blurted out. "But not assss tassssty as you..." He added dangerous.

"You mean them up there, right?" Snakes, the wife, pointed out to him. "Yeah." He said, and sprang up from the hole onto the arcade floor.

"HEY, WIFE! THERE'SSS SSSOMETHING FREAKY GOING ON UP HERE! HISSS EYESSS ARE BLACK AND GLOWILY-ISSH!" Snake yelled loudly at Snakes.

"FINE, I'LL EAT HIM!" His wife came slithering up next to him. "Which one has the glowing, black eyes?" She asked, a little ticked off.

"He does. He's right in front of you." Snake said.

"Oh, I'm ready to eat him." Snakes then jumped at the stranger, whose eyes stopped glowing.

Her spring was stopped when the ground started rumbling, and pieces of dust fell from the ceiling.

A loud cracking sound came from outside, as well as people's screams, and gunshots.

Joey turned on his side in pain, and slowly brought himself to his feet.

He screamed when he saw that the giant arcade spider was climbing off his perch, and stepping on the police cars, then spitting huge blobs of venom all over the place.

People's screams filled the air, and were muffled by the venom drowning into their throats.

The venom was like burning acid to their flesh, and they were slowly dissolving down into piles of bones.

"Ow..." Joey moaned. "My arm... hurts..." He groaned, as he grasped his bleeding arm tightly.

He looked up at the spider again. "Please... tell me someone's dueling..." He said, hoping to God it wasn't like the snakes, who were very real.

* * *

Kuf slowly opened his eyes.

"What the heck!" Kuf said, standing up.

"Oh, it was just my frea- " He sneezed though that word, and went on annoyed. "-king yami..." He walked to the door, and opened.

"Wowah!" He screamed at the messy place.

"Wh- Wha? I have a feeling my evil self did this and another person helped..." Kuf said, looking side to side.

He then noticed the stranger, and then in one blink became Mahahku.

Mahahku then walked over and stood near the stranger.

"Ahmose, why didn't you kill him?" Mahahku asked him.

"Just because of one lazy escape, you just can't let him go." Mahahku then hissed like a cobra.

Ahmose just looked at Mahahku, without ever once changing his expression. "Is that all you're going to say!" Mahahku said in a mocking tone.

Ahmose just turned, but Mahahku grabbed the back of his neck.

"Now kill him!" Mahahku said in a demanded voice.

Mahahku let go of Ahmose's neck, and transported in front of the Cafe which Bakura worked, and Shira and Yugi were at.

Mahahku then entered, and walked over to where Yugi was sitting (Shira was in the bathroom).

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked politely as he looked up.

"Mahahku!" He exclaimed, gasping.

Mahahku then punched Yugi against the chin, and Yugi fell down.

"That's the last time I mixed too many sodas together! Huh?" Shira looked at Mahahku and Yugi, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what are you doing to Yugi?" She said, annoyed at Mahahku, and walking over to them.

"Well..." Mahahku started but Shira interrupted him.

"Well what!" She snapped, but received a punch from Mahahku.

"Darn you morom..." She growled at him, and moved over to Yugi.

Then she helped him up. "Kawaii-chan, are you alright?" She asked him, worried.

"No, he hit me!" Yugi cried in a small voice.

"Do you want another hit or a duel!" Mahahku said, threateningly.

"Um... A duel..." Yugi said, and sat down again. He pulled out his deck and placed it on the table.

"Shira, sit down next to me!" Yugi said in a friendly, demanding voice. "Hmph, okay." She sat down next to him, while Mahahku sat down on the other side.

Mahahku then kicked the chair next to him down on the floor, and drew his hand.

Bakura came over. "Um..." He started but Mahahku cut in.

"It's my turn!" Mahahku said. "I play two cards F - down, and a monster in Defense mode. Your turn."

Tea turned in her chair, and looked at what the commotion was.

"Yugi?" She stood up, and headed over.

"Yugi, what's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Mahahku forced me to duel..." Yugi explained.

"How'd you know his name was Mahahku?" Shira asked Yugi, surprised.

Yugi stared at her.

"I know Mahahku... He used to beat me all the time because he didn't like me..." Shira confessed, staring at her hands which were in her lap.

"Muto, it's your turn..." Mahahku said.

"MUTO!" Mahahku yelled now.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, and he transformed into Yami.

"Pharaoh... Oh, it's the pharaoh, I'm so scared..." Mahahku mocked being afraid.

"I'll draw a card, and set two cards F - down and a monster in Defense mode." Yami declared his move.

"Okay. It's my turn." Mahahku said, drawing a card. "I'll play one monster F - down in Defense mode. And now flip this card to attack."

Dream Clown (1200 / 900) attacked to reveal Feral Imp (1300 / 1400).

(Mahahku : 7800)

Tea then noticed Yugi had a girl sitting next to him.

"Huh?" She thought outloud to herself.

"Bakura, can you pick that chair up for me?" Tea asked.

"Sure." He picked it up, and brought it over to her, and she sat down.

"Your turn..." Mahahku said as a black mist started to form around the five people.

Yami rolled his eyes as he drew his card.

"I play Neo the Magic Swordsman, (1700 / 1000) to attack your face down card!" Yami said, but Mahahku flipped a card.

"I flip Waboku." Mahahku smirked.

"Grr..." Yami growled. "I end my move..." He said angrily.

"Well, I guess it's my move..." Mahahku drew a card, and then played a card. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master." Mahahku said. "I gain 1000 and now my lifepoints are 8800."

(Mahahku : 8800)

"I end my move." Mahahku added quickly.

Yami drew, and played a card F - down. "Now, I attack your F - down monster!" Yami declared.

The Wicked Worm Beast was destroyed.

Mahahku then drew a card. "Good... Such a good card... I play Dark Hole." As Mahahku placed it down, Yami's monsters disappeared.

Mahahku smirked as he tangled his hair in his fingers, and was tipping his chair.

"My turn!" Yami said, and drew his card. "I play Koumori Dragon (1500 / 1200) and attack your lifepoints!"

(Mahahku : 7300)

Mahahku cursed under his breath in Egyptian, and then he looked at Bakura. Yami Bakura was then summoned in possession of Bakura's body.

'Huh? How did he summon me like that?' Yami Bakura thought annoyed to himself.

"Huh?" Yami then noticed the Millennium Ring was glowing on Bakura's shirt. "I draw, all you fools!" Mahahku said as he drew his card. "And play this monster F - Down in DEF mode!" Mahahku then ended his move.

"I'll draw!" Yami declared as he drew.

"I play this card F - down. And attack with Koumori Dragon!" Mahahku's card was Unknown Warrior of Fiend, which was destroyed.

"I'll draw..." Mahahku then drew his card, and without doing anything. "Your turn..."

"I draw... And I play this card F - down, and attack with Koumori Dragon."

(Mahahku : 5800)

"Your move!" Yami told his opponent, who then drew.

"I draw, and play Fissure." Mahahku said, doing so.

The Koumori Dragon was then destroyed.

Mahahku growled, as he had no monsters he could yet summon. "Your move."

"I'll draw... And play a card F - down, and then summon Mammoth Graveyard to attack your lifepoints!"

(Mahahku : 4600)

With a wave of his hand, Yami reverted back to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi said, surprised.

"Now, you'll never win!" Mahahku cackled.

"And now, I'll draw." Mahahku said. "And play Black Illusion Ritual." Mahahku then began the sacrifice for Relinquished, whom was brought to the field.

"You're doomed, Yugi..." Shira muttered in a bored, soft voice.

"Darn! Darn! Darn!" Yugi exclaimed in frustration. Yugi then drew his card, and flipped :

"DARK HOLE!" Yugi said, proudly.

"Dark Hole... I'm so scared..." Mahahku mocked, and drew his card. "Your turn, Muto."

Now, it was Yugi's turn, and he drew, but just played a card F - Down, then ended his move.

Mahahku then drew, and played Monster Reborn, then revived Ryu-Ran (2200 / 2600).

(Yugi : 5800)

"I draw..." Yugi said in a weak voice.

"Hey, Yugi, why don't you do that Puzzle-glowy thing again?" Shira asked, poking Yugi's cheek gently.

"I flip Change of Heart, and attack your LP with your monster."

(Mahahku : 2400)

"So, I lose LP... Now, I play Battle Ox in DEF mode." Mahahku said, ending his move.

"I play this card F - down in DEF mode, and end my move." Yugi said, which meant Ryu-Ran was Mahahku's again.

"I sacrifice Battle Ox to summon Rude Kaiser." Mahahku said.

"And attack! And now, what's your little monster in DEF mode?" Mahahku said, smiling evilly.

Yugi's card, Man-Eating Treasure Chest.

(Yugi : 3600)

Yugi drew. "I flip Soul Exchange to get possession of Rude Kaiser, and sacrifice him to summon..." Yugi was saying, but then Mahahku said: "I know, Curse of Dragon."

"SUMMONED SKULL! ATTACK RYU-RAN!" Yugi declared. "Your move."

"NOW, I'M REALLY TICKED!" Mahahku shouted, drawing a card. "I play a monster F - down. And end my move."

"I play The Stern Mystic in ATK mode, (1500 / 1200) and attack your monster!" Which was Mammoth Graveyard.

Since Mahahku's power was giving way to weakness, Yami took possession of Yugi. "And then attack your LP with Summoned Skull!"

(Mahahku : 0)

Mahahku let out a blood-chilling scream, and blood started spurting out of his mouth. His flesh was starting to dissolve, the blood slipped out of the pores in his skin, and his eyeballs oozed down his cheek and fall on the floor.

Yami Bakura licked his lips, and was tempted to drink the blood pouring all over.

"Yu... gi... why... did... you... ki... ill... me?" The rest of Mahahku then just blew up, and the black mist disappeared along with Mahahku's bones. "Yugi, why the heck did you do that?" Shira asked, choking slightly.

"Do what?" Yami snapped at her.

"Umm, I was wondering, Yami, Kuf's been in the bathroom for two hours now, can you go in there for me?" Tea asked, forgetting what just happened.

"Why not? I do everything..." Yami said, mockingly.

"So that's it! You're just gonna ditch me like that!" Shira said, annoyed, but Yami just ignored her, and walked into the bathroom, while Tea stood outside.

"Traitor!" Shira said after him. She felt an arm placed around her shoulder, and she was pulled against someone.

"I can be with you instead..." Yami Bakura said to her.

"Uh.." She stared at him, and blushed, confused.

"So, is it the dog?" Shira asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." He replied.

* * *

Yami walked into the bathroom, and looked around.

He heard sounds coming from the other end of the room.

Yami then walked over towards, and peeked around the corner.

He then saw Kuf with a woman with black hair, whom he was sitting on.

But unknown to Yami, Kuf was stabbing her repeatedly.

Yami then turned on his heel, and because of the way the floor was, his shoe squeaked, and he was afraid they heard him.

He froze, and listened for someone getting up, but just heard muffling sounds.

He sighed in relief, and left the bathroom.

"Well?" Tea asked, hopefully.

"He's doing the wild thing with another woman... Sorry, Tea." Yami said, still distressed.

She gasped, and her hands covered her mouth. "Oh... Kuf ..." Her hands moved up over her whole face, and she started shaking with tears.

Yami patted Tea's back. "I know how much Kuf meant to you..." Yami said, trying to comfort her, then she flung her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Yami..." She moaned though crying. Because he didn't know what to do, and was rather unsure, he just patted her back.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Joey screamed as his back was pressed hard against a tree, and the spider was looking down upon Joey.

The venom dripped from the spider's mouth as though he was thinking of how tasty of a snack Joey would make.

Joey then heard a woman's scream, and glanced over at her. She was blonde, and very attractive.

Joey looked back at the spider, and then glanced at the girl. Joey wondered if he could shout for help, or not.

The venom was still sticking to the spider's mouth, like drool from a dog. The thin string of venom drool became thinner and finally broke.

It fell downwards towards Joey, and, after it had hit the floor.

Joey got up, and dashed under the spider's eight legs, and ran over to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll save from the evil, mutant spider." Joey said, carrying the girl now, who had her arms around him.

"Huh?" She stared at her hero, and held on tighter.

The spider turned at Joey, and started running at him.

He was very fast because of all his eight giant legs.

"Man! I hate giant spiders!" Joey complained as he ran with her still holding on.

"Ahhh!" The girl screamed, and was nearly choking Joey because her grasp on his neck tightened.

"Gah!" Joey panted, as he starting to slow down.

"FASTER!" She screamed in terror after looking back at the giant spider. Joey ran faster. then Mai Valentine spotted them. "Hey, Joey, what are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"I'm running from that giant spider!" Joey stopped, and looked behind them.

"Hey, you can't revive Launcher Spider without using Monster Reborn!" One duelist yelled over at his opponent.

"Oh, but I did. And it isn't even a machine!" Rex Raptor yelled back.

They did not notice that it was a real giant spider, who was just standing in between them.

"Well, it was chasing me before..." Joey said.

"Yeah right. You made that story up just up so you can hold that poor girl!" Mai retarded at him.

"It might come after us again..." The girl whined and tugged Joey's hair.

"Mai, you'd better run." Joey said.

"Oh, please, Joey. I can take care of myself from a FAKE giant spider." Mai turned on her heel and walked away, muttering to herself.

"SUIT YOURSELF!" Joey yelled and ran with the girl away as fast as he could.

"Attack his lifepoints directly!" Rex commanded his 'Launcher Spider'.

The spider then sprang a web at the person, and gulped him, then chased after Joey and the girl again.

"Come back..." Rex whined at his spider.

The spider then cornered Joey and the screaming girl, when ...

It just froze and stopped moving.

Joey cracked one eye open, and stared at it.

It had became a statue again.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Rex came running and yelling just as the spider fell over on him. "AHHHHH!"

"Ouch... That's gotta hurt..." Joey said, wincing.

"What happened?" The girl asked, confused.

"The spider froze, and fell on top of Rex Raptor." He answered, placing her back on her feet.

He walked over to the spider, and then felt his arms under the spider.

Then he pulled Rex, who was rather bruised, and a bit bloody now.

"Ow... My leg..." Rex groaned, and held his leg. "Is my spider alright?" Rex asked, worriedly looking at the spider.

"Uh... Yeah..." Joey replied, and picked up Rex to bring him to the hospital. The girl then followed them too.

* * *

Yami and Tea then left the Chi'sey Cafe, and stood on the sidewalk. "Wha-what do I do now?" Tea asked, staring at the pharaoh.

He looked at her. "Hm? About Kuf?"

She nodded.

"I don't know." He said slowly.

"I guess I'll go home, and talk to my uncle now..." Tea said.

"Let me walk you home." Yami offered.

"Thanks." She replied, gratefully. They started walking off in the direction of her house.

"Yami, who was that girl with you?" Tea asked, when they reached the corner. "It was Shira." Yami replied.

"Akurideji?" She said.

"Yup." He answered.

Shira and Yami Bakura then just exited the Chi'sey Cafe, and Yami and Tea were no where in sight.

"He ditched me!" She muttered annoyed. "Without even saying 'good-bye'." She pouted.

"Well, I'm off duty now... Wanna go out?" He asked.

"Alright." She said, and then she remembered what Tea had called Yugi.

"Ayroscavs..." She whispered softly.

"What's that?" He asked, surprised.

"Uh, um, nothing." She answered, and then they walked on after he placed his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Today is my Birthday!" Pegasus said in a singsong voice.

"Shouldn't you throw a banquet?" Croquet suggested to his master.

"You're right. We should have a banquet. Send my men to get everyone from Domino City... And Croquet..." Pegasus said.

"Anything you want, sir." Croquet replied.

"If you don't mind, get me a peanut butter sandwich. And find the shadow person, so he/she can get me my three sandwiches after I beat him/her in a duel." Pegasus declared.

* * *

Kuf came out of the restroom when the Chi'sey Cafe was nearing closing time, except he had red eyes now, and was washing the Decade Knife, which was covered in blood, with his tongue.

He then placed it in his coat.

"What's the point of love?" He asked himself, and then his eyes became their normal brown color.

"Wha? Huh?" Kuf looked around in confusement. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"


	4. Part IV: Annoucement

"Chapter IV : Announcement" 

"Yami, how could you!" Yugi asked his other in distress.

"Do what?" Yami snapped at Yugi.

"Kill Mahahku! I told you never to kill after that duel with Kaiba!" Yugi reminded him.

"I was supposed to beat him! How was I suppose to know he was going to die!" Yami retarded.

"I was going to attack his lifepoints with The Stern Mystic the next turn!" Yugi whined at him.

"Beat Mahahku with The Stern Mystic when he had 2400 lifepoints!" Yami pointed out to him.

"I would've attacked him the next turn also." Yugi replied.

"But Mahahku was a bad person, we needed to beat him, and it isn't my fault he died!" Yami shouted at Yugi in his anger.

"It so is!" Yugi yelled back at Yami.

"Argh... Yugi, why can't you understand!" Yami screamed.

"You could've sent him to the Shadow Realm!" Yugi pointed out.

"We were in the Shadow Realm!" Yami said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but you could've banished him!" Yugi said, angry at Yami.

"BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DIE!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs at Yugi.

Yugi retreated to the corner of his bed, sniffing.

Solomon came upstairs to tease his grandson. "Yugi! Can I sell your Millinium Puzzle? And the God cards?" Then thinking to himself. 'I know he always says 'no' but it's fun to tease him anyway.' Solomon opened the door, and walked in.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't care!" Yugi said, sniffing, and throwing the puzzle at Solomon's feet.

"B-But... Yugi... B-But..." Solomon then greedily thought of all the money the gold puzzle would sell for, and the rare Egyptian cards.

"Okay!" Solomon then snatched up the puzzle by it's chain.

"Where's the God cards?" Solomon added.

"Here..." Sniffing, Yugi handed each three to him.

"Okay, I'll sell them at once..." Solomon said, cheerfully, and before Yugi could change his mind, Solomon darted out the door and down the stairs.

"Yugi! What are you doing!" Yami yelled at Yugi though their fading mind link.

"I'm doing the right thing..." Yugi retarded, and sat up on his bed.

* * *

Downstairs, Solomon heard a customer walk in, and he turned to see a young man with black hair.

"Oh, do you want to buy this?" Solomon said, showing off the puzzle and god cards.

The customer (who was Ahmose) then pulled several small gold objects out of his pocket and placed them on the counter.

"Okay. Sold." Solomon then put the puzzle around Ahmose's neck, and gave the cards to him.

Yugi felt Yami's presence disappearing, and then Yugi got up and ran downstairs.

"Grandpa! I was joking! Don't sell the puzzle!" Yugi cried, regretting his words with Yami.

"Sorry, already sold it." Solomon said.

"To whom?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Dunno, didn't ask their name. And they didn't speak at all." Solomon shrugged.

Yugi just stood still in shock and silence.

"What did he look like!" Yugi blurted out suddenly.

"AH! I don't know! He had black hair, that's all I remember!" Solomon was pounding his chest, because Yugi surprised him badly at his outburst. Yugi then dashed outside.

"Black hair! Black hair! Black hair!" He repeated, looking around at everyone, but because black hair is very common in Japan, he saw sereval.  
Yugi then sank down down onto his knees, when Duke Devlon and Kuf came over.

"Yugi, what's wrong? You look down." Duke said, looking at Yugi.

"My grandpa sold the Millinium Puzzle..." Yugi said, looking up.

Kuf turned his head away, his eyes flashing red, and smiling, thinking how great that was.

"Now, why'd he do that?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I told him so. I was angry at it." Yugi said, sniffing again. "Uh... Oh... Kay..." Duke said, confused.

"Someone with black hair bought it." Yugi told them.

"Like you, Duke." Kuf pointed out.

"Not me. Kuf, I thought we were friends!" Duke said in shock.

"Not anymor-... Only, joking." Kuf smiled cheerfully at his buddy.

"Oh, yeah. You were doing the wild thing with another girl at the Chi'sey Cafe." Yugi said to Kuf.

"Yugi!" Kuf was cut short.

"Yugi! Are you telling lies?" Duke asked, looking sternly to the short boy.

"NO! THE SPIRIT OF THE PUZZLE SAW HIM DOING THE WILD THING!" Yugi yelled in frustration.

"Yugi, have you been to a doctor?" Duke asked, staring at Yugi.

"No, I'm not crazy! He knows what he saw!" Yugi cried, very upset.

"Uh, Yugi, we have to g-" Duke stopped when Kuf yelled.

"YUGI, I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Kuf grabbed Yugi, and punched him hard.

"You punch like M-Mahahku..." Yugi muttered in pain.

"I'm just going to go..." Duke started to creep away, while Kuf stared with his red eyes at Yugi.

"Sorry, Yugi... Didn't mean to!" Kuf let go of Yugi.

"That just sorta happens... Even with Duke..." Kuf told him innocently.

Kuf looked at Yugi. "Um... How 'bout that duel?" Kuf asked, cheerfully.

"Not now..." Yugi said, sighing.

"Oh... Okay..." Kuf said, and followed Duke.

"We'll go find him, right, Duke?" Kuf asked.

"Find who?" Duke asked, confused.

"The buyer of the Puzzle..." Kuf reminded him.

"Oh, right..." Duke replied.

"I'll go into the trading card shop." Kuf said, and left Duke.

"You coulda came to my place..." Duke said, looking after him, and then heading off by himself.

* * *

Kuf was sitting down in the restroom in the Trading Card shop, and putting his cards around down on the floor.

"The next time I duel Yugi, I will win..." Mahahku was possessing Kuf's body, but because Yami had beat him, he couldn't turn into his real form again just yet.

'The Battle Ox and Mammoth Graveyard... Relinquished, and Black Illusion Ritual... Solomon's Lawbook, and Remove Trap...' Mahahku was thinking.

"Are those the names of your cards? I have the counter-cards to them..." A voice from one of the bathroom stalls said.

Mahahku then stared at the stall.

"Sorry, I read your mind." The voice said in a small tone.

Mahahku walked over and opened the door to that stall, to reveal the person with glasses, sitting down doing his homework.

Mahahku then grabbed his book, and tossed it aside.

The nerd ran past Mahahku to his homework.

"You didn't put it in the toilet, did you?" He said, picking it up.

"Grrr... Wait a second... He's a mind-reader..." Mahahku said outloud.

"So what if I am?" The nerd said nervously.

"You become my servant... Unlike my other two, who can't read minds... Except you need something more..." Mahahku went on slowly.

The nerd stared at him.

"More... Shadow..." Mahahku walked over to the nerd. "What's your name?" Mahahku asked him.

"Name... Uh, name... Jiggy..." The nerd replied nervously.

"Mahahku's my name... And killing's my game..." Mahahku said, pulling Jiggy to his feet.

Mahahku then grabbed his Decade Knife out of his coat, and then stabbed it in his own shoulder, then pulled it out and thrust it into Jiggy's shoulder.

Jiggy looked at the knife and his blood oozing out on his grey coat.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Jiggy asked weakly.

"To give you powers... Great powers, but not as great as mine!" Mahahku added evilly.

"Why do I have to have powers?" Jiggy asked confused.

"To be my servant!" Mahahku answered in a singing voice.

"You're not going to sing, are you?" Jiggy asked weakly.

"You ARE a mind-reader." Mahahku exclaimed in a pleased tone.

* * *

"Rex Raptor'll be okay. He just broke a few ribs, and his leg." The doctor told Joey, and the girl whose name was Abagail Taisen.

"What about my spider?" Rex groaned.

"The spider's fiiiinnneee." Joey told him, annoyed.

"Now, you have to leave him alone." The doctor said, shooing Joey and Abagail to the door.

"Ignore him about the spider nonsense." Joey whispered low to the doctor.

"What? And just tell him the spider's okay?" The doctor asked in just as low of a voice.

"Yeah." Joey answered, and left with his new friend.

"Now, what?" Abagail said, looking at Joey with her blue eyes.

Weevil Underwood then walked up to them. "Is it true? Is Rex hurt?" Weevil asked, worried.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

"Darn..." Weevil then headed into the room.

"Who was that?" The girl asked Joey.

"Weevil Underwood." Joey told her.

"Weevil Underpants?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's Under-WO-WO-WOOD." Joey corrected her.

"Oh... I don't like that." Abagail shrugged.

"He's a little creep. I don't like him either." Joey said.

"I didn't say I didn't like him... It's just his name." Abagail told him, looking at the ceiling.

"How did the spider come to life?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Joey shrugged.

* * *

"When are they getting here!" Pegasus said, looking around.

"Getting where?" Croquet asked, surprised.

"My banquet." Pegasus replied.

"Ohhhh... That where." Croquet exclaimed. "I dunno. Five o' clock tonight." Croquet told Pegasus.

"I'll take a rest, while eating a peanut butter sandwich." Pegasus said, getting up.

"And you'll clean. And make sure I get all my presents from everyone." Pegasus said, reminding Croquet it was his birthday.

"I'll assure you everyone brings you presents." Croquet then bowed to Pegasus. "Good night." Croquet then walked out.

"Nap time!" Pegasus said, and took a sandwich off the food tray which was on the table. He ate it while he undressed, and re-dressed into night pajammies. Then he climbed into his bed, and turned off his lamp.

* * *

"Is it the planet? Or the dog?" Shira asked him again.

"Whichever." Yami Bakura replied dully, annoyed by her silly questions. "Prehaps it's the village, Bakura?" Shira asked, reading a book, and turning the page.

"What village?" He asked, dully.

"Dunno. Just know there's one." She answered, pulling up her book to her face.

"Do you want to talk about something?" She asked, looking at him from the top of the black book.

"Yeah... Whatever." He answered, boringly.

"Okay, then. Uh, wanna do something then?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stood up, and walked over to her. He sat down next to her, and whispered in her ear one word.

"Huh?" She stared at him, confused.

He pulled her into a kiss, which was interrupted when a giant TV screen came down from the ceiling.

She pushed him, and turned at the screen. On the screen was Croquet, Pegasus's servant man.

"What's this?" Shira asked outloud, looking at the screen.

"Today is Mister Pegasus's Birthday, and everyone is invited, but you must all bring presents for Mister Pegasus... Or else." Croquet added, and then the TV screen went back up into the ceiling.

"Maximillian Pegasus J. Crawford?" Shira asked, turning back to Yami Bakura.

"Yep." He stood up, and walked over to the window.

"Hm..." She stared after him, and shrugged, returning to her book. "Hey?" She called to him.

"What!" He replied, grumpily.

"Uh, um, nothing." She covered her face with the book in front of it. He shrugged, and turned back to the window.

"I'm going home." Shira declared, standing up suddenly.

She walked over to him, and poked his shoulder. "Good-bye." She said.

"Good-night." He replied.

"Huh?" She uttered confused.

"I meant good-bye." He snapped.

"Yeah. See ya." She ran off after grabbing up her backpack which was on the back of her chair.

Yami Bakura looked down out the window, watching her leave the building then go down the street.

* * *

Croquet was walking down the hall, talking to himself. "I hope they all come for 5 - I DIDN'T TELL THE TIME!" He ran back to make the announcement.

* * *

"I have to go." Mahahku told Jiggy.

"Can't I come?" Jiggy asked in his nervous, weak tone.

Fire flames up around Mahahku, and after they had disappeared, Mahahku was nowhere.

"Darn it..." Jiggy got up and left the bathroom.

"Where am I again? ... Oh yeah, I'm in the trading card place..." He added after remembering.

* * *

"C'MON! HIT A HOMER!" Dina Akurideji was shouting eagerly at the television screen.

"Mom, what's going on?" Shira asked loudly, walking in the door. She took off her jacket, and tossed it on a chair nearby the entrance to the front room door.

"I'm watching the ball game!" Dina shouted into the hall.

"Oh." Shira replied, taking off her shoes, and walking in with only her socks on.

Croquet's ugly mug appeared on the TV screen.

"NOT AGAIN!" Dina yelled, annoyed.

"I rudely interrupted this program to announce that Pegasus's banquet will be held in two hours from now." Croquet told everyone watching their TVs. Croquet's face disappeared from the screen.

The ball game was now on a break.

"Oh great, now what happened!" Dina exclaimed in annoyance.

"Where's Uncle Gurenu?" Shira asked, looking around tired.

Dina didn't answer.

"Well, where is he!" Shira asked louder.

"In the kitchen." Dina replied this time.

"Argh..." Shira dragged herself into the kitchen.

* * *

Kuf and Duke had finally met back together again.

"Hi, Duke." Kuf greeted his friend.

"Hey, Kuf." Duke said in reply.

"Pegasus is having a party tonight." Duke told him. "

I know about Pegasus's banquet." Kuf informed him.

"Welp, I already got a gift for him. A dungeon dice monster board-game." Duke gave a cheesy smile, holding up the wrapped gift.

"Aw, I have something for him. A silver wing." Kuf exclaimed, showing off the small feather pin on his palm.

Duke looked down at it. "Niiice. Welp, let's go." Duke said, heading towards Pegasus's place.

"I'm going home." Kuf said, not moving after him.

"Okay!" Duke waved his hand without turning around to him.

* * *

Seto sat in his nice, big, comfy chair working on a laptop, and typing away like beavers working on a dam.

Mokuba came into the room, and rushed over to him.

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba cried eagerly.

"What, Mokuba?" Seto sighed, looking up at the young boy.

"Can we go to Pegasus's banquet?" Mokuba asked, hopefully looking at Seto. "Mokuba, you actually want to go to the party of the man who stole your and my souls!" Seto asked, seriously.

"He's our future uncle, duh." Mokuba said.

"How the heck is that?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"Heck! Heck! Heck! Heck!" Mokuba repeated, jumping around like crazy.

"Mokuba! MOKUBA! STOP THAT AND DON'T YOU DARE REPEAT THAT OR I'LL PUNISH YOU, GOT THAT!" Seto yelled over Mokuba's childish chanting.

Mokuba froze, and looked at him.

"Then we go to the party or I'll say it three more times." Mokuba said, challenging Seto.

"Ah! Grrr... Fine." Seto sighed, and agreed to his brother's demand.


	5. Part V: Pegasus's Banquet Pt1

"Chapter V: Pegasus's Banquet - Part One" 

"Hey, Uncle Gurenu!" Shira called, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Gurenu answered; he was on the computer, which was on the table next to the stove.

"Did you hear about Pegasus's party?" She asked, her hands rested on the chair next to Gurenu.

"Yup." He answered.

"Can we go, please?" Shira asked, hopefully.

"Hmmm... Yeah, sure." Gurenu answered as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Shira said.

"Uh uh... Last time you went out, you went missing!" Gurenu said.

"Hey, that was when we first moved here!" Shira cried.

"I'm answering." Gurenu got up, left the room, and entered the hall to go answer.

Gurenu opened the door.

"Huh?"

No one was there.

"Pranksters." Gurenu closed the door, and headed back in.

The door bell rang again, repeatedly this time.

Gurenu walked back to the door, again, and opened it.

"Hey, Uncle Gurenu. Hey, Uncle Gurenu." Kuf said, standing there, still ringing the door bell.

"Oh, hey, Kuf." Gurenu said to his nephew.

Kuf was wearing very black sunglasses.

"Kuf!" Shira called to her baby brother, entering the hall.

"Where have you been!" She asked.

"Hm? Me? I, uh, I was at the arcade." Kuf answered.

"Hmph!" Shira turned around, and headed back into the frontroom; Kuf and Gurenu followed.

"The Mets are losing..." Dina complained, sadly.

Kuf went and joined his mother on the couch.

"Hi, Kuf. How was your day?" She asked, brushing her hand over his head as she let it rest on the top of the couch.

"Hi. Um, fine." Kuf answered, muttering.

"Hm? Whatya say?" She asked, barely paying attention to him, and more to the ball game.

"Hm, it was okay." Kuf answered, only a bit louder.

"Ah, that's nice." She replied, continuing to watch the details of the game.

"Kid, is something wrong?" Shira asked, sitting down on the couch next to Kuf, making him bounce a bit.

Kuf shook his head.

"Just... One thing... I'm huuunnnngggrrrrryyyy." Kuf answered.

"Just a minute." Dina told her son, without even looking away from the screen.

"Hahaha... You're always hungry." Shira said, rubbing her brother's head, and messing up his hair in the progess.

"Hrr..." Kuf made that sound.

"'Kay. Well, I'm going to my room. See ya." Shira got up, and went into the hall, heading up the stairs.

"I'm going to my room." Kuf got up, yawning and went upstairs to his bedroom, to plan his next plot.

* * *

Shira entered her room, closed the door, and plopped down on her bed. Rolling over on her back; she stared up at the blank, white ceiling; thinking to herself.

Then her phone rang.

"SHUT UP!" Shira yelled at her phone, getting up to answer it.

"What do you want!" She nearly shouted into the phone.

"Uh, Shira?" A male voice replied.

"Huh? Who's this?" She asked, calming down.

"It's Aju." Came the answer.

"Oh, hi!" She answered, more cheerful now.

Aju Shiebu was her boyfriend from North America.

"What is it?"

"I just arrived in Domino, and I'm going to Pegasus's banquet, just ta let ya know." Aju told her.

"Wow, us too." Shira said.

"That's great!" Aju cried, happy.

"See you there then?" Shira asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Aju answered.

"Do you still look the same, I hope?" She asked.

"Yep." Aju replied. Aju had black dark green hair with forest green highlights, deep blue eyes, and a southern accent.

"Do you duel?" She asked.

"Yep." Aju answered.

"That's good..." She let out her breath slowly.

* * *

"BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! WHAT YA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU?" This song was on the TV briefly before Kuf turned it off.

"Re-run." He said outloud.

Kuf then took off his sunglasses, and put them into his drawer, and looked at himself in the mirror, while yawning.

His once dark brown eyes were now deep red like blood.

Kuf blinked, and realized only his left eye was the deep red, while his right was still it's original.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Mahahku." Kuf said outloud, dully, and began to rub his eyes hard.

"Maybe it's just something in my eye..." Kuf muttered, keeping his left eye closed.

He stood up and opened his left eye, then began screaming at the top of his lungs.

A banging came at Kuf's door.

"Kuf! What's going on in there!" Gurenu was yelling, while trying to get in.

Kuf went and opened the door for his uncle.

"I-I-I saw a spider... Kill it!" Kuf cried.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Kuf kept saying.

"Come on, it's just a spider." Gurenu told him.

"But they're scawy." Kuf said in baby-ish talk. "I hate how they move!" Kuf cringed, hugging himself tightly.

"Come on..." Gurenu sighed, and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Kuf, what's the matter?" Shira asked, coming over from her room. "SPIDER!" Kuf cried.

"See you later." Shira said, and went downstairs; she hated spiders just as much as her baby brother did.

Mahahku closed the door as he stepped back into his host's bedroom.

As Mahahku made his way to the window, he squished the spider; and then opened the window.

He then jumped out, and landed on the ground beneath, and used his magic to close the window behind him.

* * *

"Uncle, I'm home!" Tea called as she entered her house.

"How was your day? Tell me everything!" Her uncle said to her, like he always did every day of her life.

Tea told him every bit, well, mostly every bit.

* * *

Pegasus woke up, because his alarm clock was ringing.

He yawned, got up, grabbed a mallet and smashed his clock.

"Ah, half hour to my banquet." Pegasus exclaimed.

He went into his closet, and undressed his PJs, and put new clothes on.

"Ha, Croquet, do you have everyone ready?" Pegasus asked his servant.

"Yes, except the people." Croquet answered.

"What? Where's the pizza?" Pegasus asked.

"In the kitchen." Croquet answered.

"Well, bring it out then!" Pegasus told him.

"When the party's ready..." Croquet replied, thought gritted teeth and anger.

"What! You disobey your master! I have a gun in this pocket!" Pegasus told him.

"I didn't know." Croquet said dully, and headed into the kitchen, while Pegasus sat down.

"CROQUET! CROQUET!" Pegasus called.

"WHAT!" Croquet snapped angrily, with the pizza in his hands.

"Put the pizza down. I wanna a piece!" Pegasus told him.

Croquet put it down in front of Pegasus.

"This is pepperoni!" Pegasus hit the first box of pizza off the top of the other boxes, Croquet caught it before it fell all over.

"Ah, this is better." Pegasus said, taking a slice of plain cheese pizza.

"Okay, you can go to sleep." Pegasus told Croquet.

"Good, I was planning to." Croquet sighed.

"Only for 15 minutes." Pegasus said, taking another bite of pizza.

* * *

"Well, I'm leaving... Or can I stay with you?" Abagail asked Joey.

"You can stay with me." Joey answered, getting thoughts.

"Hey, wanna go to the banquet? Even though I hate Peg-" Joey was interrupted.

"Oh, I LOVE Pegasus!" Abagail cheerfully told him. "Oh, what were you saying?"

"I hate Peg... legs, I hope he doesn't have peg-legged chairs..." Joey said, quickly thinking of that excuse.

"Heehee, you're funny, Joey." Abagail giggled.

"Yeah, I'm a really funny guy now..." Joey said. "...You wanna get him a gift?" Joey asked.

"Would I! Yeah, of course!" Abagail smiled, eagerly. "C'mon, lets go shopping." Abagail grabbed Joey's arm, pulling him. "Will you carry everything for me, please?"

"Will I get extra credit?" Joey asked.

"Uh, sure." Abagail answered.

"I'll carry then!" Joey said.

* * *

Later on...

"It's nearly time, Pegasus." Croquet told him.

"Who cares? Oh, yeah, my birthday." Pegasus said, remembering.

"They should arrive any minute." Croquet said, waiting to hear the sound of the door bell.

Once, everyone arrived, or at least most of them...

"Is that all of you? Good." Pegasus didn't even let them answer.

"That was cruel. He didn't even wait for an answer." Tristan told Serenity, who was standing next to him.

"Hmm..."

Then whispering.

"Croquet, do something!" Pegasus told his butler.

"Okay." Croquet said.

"Say something. Say something. Say something." Pegasus repeated.

"Pegasus, stay here." Croquet told him. "Everybody else, follow me." Croquet walked past the crowd into a huge room.

"But it's my birthday..." Pegasus muttered, watching them leave.

* * *

"Do any of you sing good? Good, we're all gonna sing 'Happy Birthday, Pegasus', while we bring his overly giant birthday cake out, with presents all around it." Croquet told everyone.

Some people groaned, others stayed silent.

"Okay, then."

The candles on the giant cake were already lit.

"Happy Birthday-" Croquet began singing, opening the doors.

"Hey, that cake won't fit though the door..." Pegasus exclaimed.

"Yes, it will." Croquet pushed a button and the walls moved aside so the giant cake could come out; it was even bigger then a wedding cake.

"Happy Birthday, Pegasus..." Croquet continued singing, and some others sang along too.

After the birthday song...

"Okay, Pegasus will decide what he wants to do first. Danc-" Croquet began. "I wanna eat the cake!" Pegasus cried, happy as a little boy.

"You have to share." Croquet told him, like a parent would to their child. "Hmph... I wanna eat it all... Okay, I'll share." Pegasus said reluctantly.

Croquet walked over to the cake, and began to cut off a piece.

"Everyone cuts off their own piece. Croquet, you cut off mine. I don't want it too small or medium." Pegasus told him, leaving the option of a large piece.

Croquet then cut him a really big piece.

* * *

"Why'd I have to come to this party when I should be looking for the Millennium Puzzle instead..." Yugi whined outloud to himself.

Mahahku (as Kuf) looked over at Yugi, and Yugi saw him looking over.

"Hey, Kuf." Yugi greeted, walking over to him.

"Hey, Yugi." Kuf/Mahahku said to Yugi.

"Wanna duel after the party?" Kuf asked.

"Maybe." Yugi answered after a moment of pausing. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to go to the banquet." Kuf/Mahahku answered.

"Well, I came because I'm looking for the thief who bought my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi told him about the whole thing.

"Because my Grandpa was selling it..." Yugi said.

"But he bought it." Kuf/Mahahku pointed out the person couldn't be a thief.

"But I didn't want him to sell it." Yugi protested.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kuf/Mahahku asked him.

"Because he bought it when I was upstairs." Yugi pointed out.

"How do you know if he's here?" Kuf/Mahahku asked.

"Everyone's here... I think..." Yugi answered.

"Okay." Kuf/Mahahku walked off, and entered the Men's Restroom.

* * *

Jiggy was asleep on the bathroom floor with math books around him.

Mahahku entered, and Jiggy woke up.

"Ah..." Jiggy mumbled surprised.

"Where are the other two?" Mahahku demanded.

"I'll get them." Jiggy ran out past Mahahku.

* * *

"Hi Aju." Shira greeted her boyfriend, walking over to him.

"Oh, hi, Eig... Shira." Aju, who seemed to have lost his accent, and seemed to have forgotten her name or something.

"Huh, what were you going to call me?" She asked curious.

"Nothing." Aju answered.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me? Or you don't like me anymore?" Shira teased, and Aju went over to her, kissing her on the lips.

"HAHA! IT'S A COUPLE!" Jiggy laughed as he took a picture of them together kissing, with the camera he had.

Jiggy was running away quickly and stopped.

"Hey, wasn't that her?" Jiggy asked outloud, turning back, but more people just got in his way.

"Get outta our way, ya thing of jell-o!" A guy yelled at him.

"I'M NOT JELL-O! MAJIN BUU'S JELL-O!" Jiggy ran off after that.

"No, he's not. He's... What is he?" One guy asked.

"He's gum." Another said.

"Uh, do you remember my brothers?" Shira asked.

"Uh huh." Aju answered.

"Wanna dance or something?" Shira asked, placing her arms around his neck.

"OKAY! AFTER MY CAKE, WE ALL DANCE!" Pegasus told everyone though a mouthful of cake.

"Why not?" Aju flirtingly asked her.

"Are you, uh, here alone?" Shira asked.

"Yeah." Aju answered.

"TIME FOR DANCING! YEAH, LET'S DO IT!" Pegasus shouted, after finishing his cake finally.

"Okay then, let's dance." Aju said; then Shira nodded and they began to dance.

A soft, slow medieval-like song began playing.


	6. Part VI: Pegasus's Banquet Pt2

"Chapter VI: Pegasus's Banquet - Part Two" 

Jiggy was running though the crowd, when he tripped and his glasses flew off his nose.

"My glasses!" Jiggy whined, feeling with his hands on the floor for his precious glasses.

He then heard a crack and sound of broken glass.

"Ehhh..." Jiggy picked up his broken glasses.

"Idiot." Mahahku stared at Jiggy. "These glasses will help you better." Mahahku threw them over to Jiggy.

"Hey, there's five Mahahkus." Jiggy said, looking though his broken glasses at the demon.

"Which one's the real one?" Jiggy asked nervously.

Jiggy switched the broken glasses with the new pair.

"Oh, so the middle one was the real one..." Jiggy exclaimed, seeing though the newbies perfectly.

Jiggy picked up his camera.

"I'll go get them, sir!" Jiggy told Mahahku, and ran off into the crowd. Mahahku walked off.

Jiggy bumped into someone.

"Oh, hello." Jiggy said quietly.

Ahmose just stared at Jiggy, then he looked up, and walked past Jiggy.

"Oh, that was one of them." Jiggy ran up next to Ahmose.

"You're heading to Mahahku - right?" Jiggy was walking along side Ahmose, who just glanced at him.

They walked over to Mahahku.

"I got one." Jiggy told him.

"I gotta get the second one!" Jiggy ran off into the crowd again.

"You idiot." Mahahku said quietly.

Ahmose looked at Mahahku.

Mahahku stood up, looking at Ahmose.

Mahahku just walked off after a few minutes of silence.

Ahmose watched him leave.

"I know where he is, boss!" Jiggy stopped short, looking around. "Wait a minute... Where's Boss?" Jiggy didn't see Mahahku.

Mahahku looked back at Jiggy who was with Ahmose.

"Moron." Mahahku shook his head.

Mahahku then walked over to Jiggy.

"Where is she?" Mahahku asked.

"He's over there." Jiggy pointed over into the dancing couples.

"You're crazy." Mahahku shook his head.

"Aren't you going to talk to her? Aju is always distracting her." Jiggy said.

Mahahku just took eleven steps, and he was at them. He tapped Aju's shoulder.

Aju turned and glared at Mahahku.

"What!" Aju snapped.

"Ahem." Mahahku made a sound.

"You're not stealing my dance!" Aju retarded.

Mahahku grabbed Aju by the shirt, and lifted him up off the ground.

Mahahku stopped, looking around at everyone, and then put him down. He hit Aju to the side roughly.

"What the!" Aju stopped what he was saying.

"What are you doing, Mahahku!" Shira stepped right up to Mahahku, and looked him in the eye.

"Master wants to see you." Mahahku calmly told her.

As he was walking away, he was cursing under his breath.

"Master?" Shira stared after Mahahku.

"I have to go." She looked at Aju.

"Where?" Aju demanded.

"Um... The bathroom." Shira lied.

"Oh, okay..." Aju sighed.

Sha ran off just as a blonde woman walked up to Aju.

"Oh, hi." He turned to her, and greeted her.

* * *

"Who's the nerd?" Shira asked, looking at Jiggy.

Jiggy started doing a series of silly, cool poses as he was saying: "I'm the one and only - Mahahku's servant -"

"He's Jiggy." Mahahku told her.

"Hey, that was my line..." Jiggy said disappointed.

"Jiggy?" She stared at Jiggy. "Jiggy! ANSWER ME!" Shira cried, because Jiggy was just staring at something.

"What?" Jiggy cried, surprised and stopped staring at her shirt.

Jiggy hadn't been staring there on purpose, but he had been in deep thought and didn't even know where he had been staring.

Jiggy started throwing up pink and green for no reason.

"Jiggy, you just created one of the most terrible monsters!" Mahahku exclaimed, happily.

"I did?" Jiggy asked, feeling very sick.

There was a pink and green slimy thing in front of them.

"How did ya do it!" Mahahku cried, in a pleased voice.

"That's disgusting." Shira looked up at the metal door.

They were in the storage room. Shira was sitting on a big wooden crate. Ahmose was standing in the corner.

Mahahku was talking to Jiggy.

"So, what's going to happen?" Shira asked, looking back to them. "What's the Master want?"

"Must I go and duel the birthday fool?" Shira asked.

"Yeah." Mahahku answered.

"Alright. How 'bout you get your victim too?" Shira suggested.

"Ah! What!" Mahahku snapped back awake.

"You were falling asleep!" Shira's eyes widened.

"C'mon, I was up all night; planning evil plots." Mahahku told her.

"Do I get a victim?" Jiggy asked, looking up.

Jiggy was petting his puke, the green and pink monster.

"Yeah. You get him." Mahahku began coughing.

"Are you all gonna cough up one, too?" Jiggy asked. "Or am I the only guy?"

"You're the only guy!" Shira snapped, disgusted.

"Now, did you do your tasks?" Mahahku looked at Ahmose. "Did you get Yugi's puzzle?"

"?" Ahmost stopped before he spoke.

"Aw, poor Ahmose. He should talk." Shira patted Ahmose's shoulder.

'That's easy for you to say...' Ahmose thought.

Mahahku looked at Ahmose, who then pulled out the golden box from his coat, and placed it on the crate which Shira had been sitting on before.

"What's that?" Mahahku asked.

Ahmose opened it - The Millennium Puzzle, and three god cards.

"Wooo!" Mahahku gasped.

Shira sneezed and Jiggy looked up at her expectingly.

"No!" Shira said at him.

"Don't worry, little buddy. You'll get a mate soon." Jiggy patted the monster, who purred quietly.

"What about the rest?" Mahahku asked, and began coughing again.

A little black blob flew from Mahahku's mouth, and rolled to the other side of the room near Jiggy's monster.

"Gross." Shira whined.

Ahmose picked up the three Egyptian God cards, and handed one of them to Mahahku and Shira.

"I got the Dragon of Ra!" Shira exclaimed.

"What!" Mahahku cried. "What'd the Master get?" Mahahku demanded.

"The Master wants the Puzzle, silly." Shira poked Mahahku's shoulder.

"Huh?" Mahahku looked at her.

"I said, the Master gets the Puzzle!" She repeated.

Ahmose put the Puzzle in his coat.

"Hey, you're not the Master!" Mahahku cried at Ahmose.

"He's going to give it to the Master!" Shira snapped at him.

"What card do I get?" Jiggy asked.

Ahmose reached into his pocket, and gave Jiggy the Utlimate Obedient Fiend. "Cool..." Jiggy looked at it.

"Hey, I can't attack unless I have no hand or other cards on the field?" Jiggy whined.

Ahmose walked out of the room.

Jiggy opened his backpack. "Climb in, little buddy." Jiggy told his monster, who slimed in it.

"Isn't he cute?" Jiggy asked.

Shira made a face at him. "Jiggy. Yo weird."

"I know..." Jiggy said. "And I'm proud of it."

* * *

Yugi noticed Kuf, who was walking towards him.

"Tea, help!" Yugi ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Kuf scared me, that's all..." Yugi said.

Mahahku walked over to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. Look at this cool card I got." Mahahku held up the Egyptian God card, Osiris.

"Huh? Yugi, isn't that card yours?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. Kuf picked it up for me." Yugi tried taking it away from Mahahku's hand, but Mahahku pulled his hand up.

"It's mine!" Yugi cried.

"You have to win it from me if you want it." Mahahku told him.

"But it belongs to me!" Yugi cried.

"You have to win it from me!" Mahahku told him.

"Tea, he's being a jerk." Yugi looked up at her.

"Uh, Yugi. Why don't you just duel him? Tea pointed out.

"I can't duel him without the Egyptian God cards." Yugi whined.

"Why not, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I'll duel him tomorrow..." Yugi said.

* * *

Shira walked near Pegasus while eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Gimme that." Pegasus demanded.

"No." Shira retarded.

"GIVE ME." Pegasus said. "You don't want me to get hard on you!"

"Eh, you sicko!" Shira cried.

"Arhh!" Pegasus bit the last piece of the sandwich out of her mouth.

Shira slapped Pegasus. "Idiot."

Pegasus glared at her.

"Arrest her, Croquet. HEY, CROQUET!" Pegasus called, looking around for Croquet.

"Yes, mister Pegasus?" Croquet asked.

"Arrest her so she can be my slave and she has to make me 500 peanut butter sandwiches!"

"Poor baby. She has to make him 500 peanut butter sandwiches." Croquet said, mocking her.

"Please?" Pegasus looked at Croquet.

"Bye ya suckers!" Shira was already running off into the other room. "Ohh..." Pegasus moaned disappointingly.

* * *

"What do ya want?" Joey asked Kuf, who came up.

It was really Mahahku (duh) wearing sunglasses, but they thought he was Kuf. "Wanna duel?" Mahahku asked.

"Sure, why not?" Joey said.

"Hey, I'm about to beat him." Joey told his girlfriend, Abagail in a low voice.

"Go Joey." Abagail smiled at him.

"You win these if you beat me." Mahahku held up the Relinquished and Black Illisionist Ritual and Osiris the Egyptian God card.

"Okay, you win my Red Eyes-Oh, I forgot, I don't have my Red Eyes... Anyone up for a Gear Fried?" Joey asked.

"Wanna duel?" Joey shouted at Kuf/Mahahku.

"Joey, he already asked you that." Abagail pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah..." Joey said.

"Who goes first?" Joey asked.

"Oh man..." Joey sighed as Mahahku drew his first card.

Mahahku ran his finger tip along the top of his cards, before deciding to play two cards facedown.

"I play two magic cards F-Down." Mahahku told Joey.

"Okay, then it's my turn, I draw!" Joey drew his card.

"Hm mm mm." Joey mumbled.

'He said he only played two magic cards f-down, so his LP is open.. Hehehe..' Joey thought.

"I PLAY ISLAND TURTLE! AND ATTACK YOUR LP!" Joey gasped, noticing Mahahku had a monster card F-Down.

"Oh, it's Def. is 800, I'm safe..." Joey sighed in relief, playing a card F-Down and ending his turn.

Mahahku drew a card.

"Trap - F-Down." Mahahku did so.

"Oh boy." Joey said.

Mahahku played a monster F-Down in Def. mode after pretending it was a little horsie to get there.

Mahahku stuck his tongue out at Joey.

"Don't you stick yo tongue out at me!" Joey drew. "I play this." He played a monster F-Down in Def.

"My turn!" Mahahku drew a card, and pulled another card out of his pocket without Joey noticing nor Abagail noting either.

Mahahku then played a monster F-Down.

"Is it my move?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Wheeler." Mahahku answered, while twirling his hair.

"I play dis." Joey played a card F-Down in his magic-trap field. "And end my move."

Mahahku played monster F-Down.

"End my turn." Mahahku had three monsters on the field now, and any one who knew Mahahku's sercet knows what's going to happen.

"I-I d-draw..." Joey drew. He was trembling because he remembered what Mahahku had said at the beginning of the duel about Osiris.

"It's my turn! Good!" Mahahku drew a card, and a magic-trap card down.

Mahahku began moving his upper body, and was cracking like crazy.

"GO MASTER!" Jiggy cheered, and began doing a cheerleader dance.

Mahahku summoned Osiris the Egyptian God card, and because he only had two cards in his hand - Osiris was 2000 ATK.

"2000, eh?" Joey said.

"Come on, Joey, win!" Abagail called to him.

Mahahku drew a card.

"Put that card back on your deck!" Joey told him.

Mahahku did so... while actually placing it next to him.

"Now-" Joey was about to say something.

"Stop Defense." Mahahku flipped that card.

"Oh." Joey smirked. "Penquin Soldier." Joey said.

"Wait, it's your turn." Mahahku corrected himself.

"Fine. I'll draw, AND FLIP Penquin Soldier." Joey said. "Hahaha!" Joey laughed.

"F..." Mahahku started to say something and glared at Joey, but Joey was laughing and didn't hear him.

"Whacha say? No, wait, I don't wanna hear." Joey ended his move. "I switched Island Turtle to Def. Mode, and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Mahahku drew, and whispered a swear under his breath.

"An arm's in my view." Joey said.

"Crazy thing." Mahahku chuckled.

"Sorry, I was reaching for something, Joey." Shira looked at Joey, and stood out of the way.

"Oh, you're here to see me win, 'cuz it's my turn." Joey said, and he drew. "I draw."

"Are you going to win, Joey?" Shira asked.

"Maybe. WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THIS TYPE OF CARDS! Okay, end my moves." Joey ended his turn.

"I draw, and end my turn." Mahahku declared.

"I draw." Joey drew a card. "Hehehe... I play Baby Dragon in ATK mode." Joey said.

"It wasn't your turn." Mahahku told him.

"It wasn't? I cheated..." Joey sighed.

"Come on, Joey, beat him!" Shira told him.

"What she said!" Abagail cheered.

A vein started thobbing in Mahahku's temple.

"And I equip Dragon Treasure with Baby Dragon, and the field card, Mountain." Joey declared the rest. "Now, Baby Dragon's 1700 ATK." Joey laughed. "And I attack your LP!"

(Mahahku: 6300)

"I en' ma mov'!" Joey said this very quickly, and it made everyone (except Mahahku) laugh.

Mahahku laughed as he played Graceful Charity, drawing three cards, and discarding two. Mahahku played Type Zero Magic-Crusher, and discarded one magic card.

(Joey : 7500)

"Okay, um, okay, um... IT'S YOUR TURN!" Mahahku yelled.

"I draw." Joey made funny faces as he thought of what to do. "I end my move." Joey said.

Joey began whistling and edged closer to Shira, touching her.

"Eh!" Shira gasped.

Abagail saw Joey do it, and felt betrayed by her new boyfriend.

Joey quickly went to his side again. "What did Mahahku do to you!" Joey cried.

"I didn't do anything, I saw you touch her. See, a mirror." Mahahku pointed to a mirror behind him.

"Ooo, who put that there!" Mahahku cried, and hit the mirror off the wall so Joey couldn't see Mahahku's cards.

"Oh yeah. What was I doing?" Mahahku thought a second.

"End my turn." Mahahku said.

"I draw." Joey drew a card. "I play 7 Colored Fish in ATK : 1800!" Joey bragged. "And I attack you! Wait, wait, I play this F-Down, and THEN attack you." Joey declared.

"Darn..." Mahahku muttered.

"You don't have anything to block it?" Joey asked, confused.

(Mahahku: 4500)

"I play a monster F-Down in Def. Mode." Mahahku declared.

"Yikes." Joey said.

"Yikes is right." Mahahku showed off his Monster Re-Born card. "I revive Mr. Volcano to attack your Baby Dragon!" Mahahku did so.

"Wait! Block Attack. I shift Mr. Volcano to Def. Mode." Joey said.

"That doesn't stop the LPs being lost, right?" Shira asked.

"IT does." Joey corrected her. "Is your move over yet?"

"It's over. Your turn." Mahahku said.

"I'll draw. I'll draw. I'll draw. Yes, oh yes. I play this final monster in Def. Mode... and end my move." Joey said.

"I draw. Change of Heart. I get your monster."

Joey handed Baby Dragon to Mahahku, who used it for a sacrifice along with his two other monsters... For the Egyptian God card, Osiris...

"Oh boy..." Joey was in trouble.


	7. Part VII: Pegasus's Banquet Pt3

"Chapter VII : Pegasus's Banquet - Part Three" 

"Oh boy..." Joey said.

Osiris was 5000 ATK because Mahahku's hand was 5 cards.

"What are you going to do?" Joey whined. Osiris attacked 7 Colored Fish

(Joey : 4300)

"I end my turn!" Mahahku said.

"I'll draw..." Joey's hand was trembling as he picked up the card. "I play a card F-Down, and... Scape Goat."

Four fluffy goats appeared on the field.

"My turn?" Mahahku asked, drawing a card.

"No." Joey protested. "I flip Big Eye." Joey said.

"It's my turn." Mahahku said quietly.

Joey stared at Mahahku.

"I flipped him. I see the five top cards of your deck." Joey said.

Mahahku handed them over to Joey, who began looking at them.

"NOW it's your turn."

"My turn... I draw..." Mahahku drew.

"You already drew! Put that back!" Joey cried.

Mahahku placed it back on the deck.

"I attack that card..." Mahahku pointed to Penquin Soldier.

"Hey, by flipping Big Eye. It come into ATK mode, where Ma-...KUF can attack it.." Shira said, almost giving away Mahahku's sercet.

"Argh.." Mahahku growled, pounding his fist on the table, realizing that was true.

"Your turn..." Mahahku said.

"I'll draw..." Joey stared at his cards. "I switch Big Eye to Def. Mode... And end my move." Joey sighed.

Mahahku drew a card.

"I'll attack Big Eye."

Osiris is 6000 ATK again.

"Is it my move?" Joey whined.

"And I attack Big Eye." Mahahku repeated.

"You already did that!" Joey cried.

"Then it's your turn..." Mahahku said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I draw, baby, draw." Joey said, pleased with that card. "Just make your turn." Mahahku sighed.

"I'm safe." Joey said, looking though his graveyard, but accidently dropping Magician of Faith down for Mahahku to see.

"N-no." Joey quickly put Magician of Faith into Def. Mode.

"I already saw her." Mahahku said, yawning.

"It's still in Def. Mode." Joey said.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm...

Magician of Faith heard Joey. "He called me 'IT'?" She looked down.

"Oh my; he called her 'IT'." Osiris's mouth said.

"It's more like IT called her IT." Island Turtle said smartly.

"Besides 'IT', besides HER, you're a witch." Osiris's second mouth said to Magician of Faith, who started crying.

The Scape Goats were rough housing with each another and playing around while the others were talking.

* * *

The Magician of Faith got flipped by herself.

"Hey, no!" Joey cried.

Joey had to take Block Attack from his graveyard now.

"Make your move." Joey said.

"Make your move - make your move - make your move, and how happy you will be!" Mahahku sang, and then drew a card.

"I ATTACK!" Mahahku shouted, serious again.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm...

"Sorry..." Osiris's first mouth said.

Island Turtle was looking away and the Scape Goats were staring, stunned frozen at what they were seeing happened.

Osiris's second mouth ate Magician of Faith, sending her to the Graveyard.

* * *

In the Graveyard...

The Reaper of Cards came flying at Magician of Faith, who cried out.

"Oh, come on... I just want to have a cup of tea with someone, please?" The Reaper of Cards asked, very politely.

"Uh..." She stared at him. "Sure..."

* * *

Back to REALITY...

"Oh yeah..." Mahahku said.

"Then what?" Joey asked.

"Hahaha! Then... HAHAHA..." Mahahku began speaking in a strange language.

"I'll take that as my turn..." Joey drew.

Joey ACCIDENTLY dropped Princess of Tsurugi onto the field.

"You didn't see anything." Joey told Mahahku.

"'Course I didn't because I didn't see anything." Mahahku said.

Joey played a card F-Down. "Your move."

Mahahku drew a card.

"Hey, don't you remember Osiris's ability!" Shira yelled at Mahahku.

"Huh? What do you mean special ability?" Mahahku made funny gestures with his fingers.

"He just summoned a monster. Osiris's special ability lets him attack any monster just summoned with his second mouth!" Shira yelled at Mahahku.

Osiris's second mouth had to attack Princess of Tsurugi.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm...

"Not the second mouth, not the second mouth, not the second mouth..." Princess of Tsurugi repeated, hoping what she spoke.

"IT's my attack." The second mouth mocked.

"He's annoying, isn't he?" The first mouth sighed.

* * *

Back to REALITY...

"Now, attack his last monster!" Shira yelled at Maaku.

"I thought you wanted Joey to win..." Abagail stared at Shira.

"I attack it!" Mahahku said.

"Oh, but you can't." Joey said.

"What?" Mahahku said.

"Why can't he!" Shira yelled.

Joey whistled, and held up Block Attack. "Def. Mode he goes." Joey said.

Osiris was forced into Defense Mode.

"My move?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Mahahku said.

"Oh no, Osiris is in ATK mode. I play this F-Down in Def. Mode." Joey said.

"It got attacked." Shira said.

"It's in Def Mode!" Joey said.

"Still got attacked..." Shira said.

"OSIRIS is in Def Mode." Joey pointed out.

"I thought you meant your monster..." Shira glared at Joey.

Osiris attacked his card anyway.

"Oh man..." Joey whined.

Mahahku's turn... He drew.

"I place Osiris in ATK Mode to attack Island Turtle." Mahahku said.

"My turn?" Mahahku asked.

"No." Joey cried. "My turn?"

Mahahku nodded.

"I draw, and play this F-Down in Def Mode... Never mind, I don't do that..." Joey said. "I play Change of Heart."

"Magic Jammer!" Mahahku declared.

"Aww... You have to discard something from your hand." Joey pointed out. Mahahku did so.

"Your move." Joey said.

Mahahku drew a card and attacked one of the Scape Goats - three left. "I end my move."

"My move?" Joey asked.

"Your turn." Mahahku said.

"I play a card F-Down... and De-Spell..." Joey chose Robbing Goblin, but as it was a trap, it did not get destroyed. "I end my turn." Joey said.

Mahahku drew a card. "I attack another Scape Goat." Mahahku said.

Two Scape Goats left...

"I'll draw." Joey said as it was his move now. "...Your turn..." Joey didn't do anything.

"I attack." Mahahku said.

One more Scape Goat left...

"My turn?" Joey asked.

"No, it smells like che - Gawd darn! Your turn." Mahahku was singing again, then was talking.

Joey drew... "I have to end my move..." Joey sighed.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm...

"C'mon, I wanna eat him!" Osiris's second mouth said.

"You're not a chupachabra." The first mouth told him.

* * *

Back to REALITY...

"I draw..." Mahahku drew. "And discard two cards." Mahahku had to as he had had eight cards. "End my turn." Mahahku looked over at Shira.

"I draw." Joey said, drawing a card. "YES! THE HEART OF THE CARDS FINALLY PAID OFF! DARK HOLE!" Joey shouted happily.

* * *

In the Graveyard..

"Hey, babes!" Osiris's second mouth yelled at the girl monsters.

"AHH, HELP US!" They ran away with him trailing close behind.

* * *

Back to REALITY...

"Okay, it's my turn..." Mahahku drew a card.

"Says who?" Joey whispered.

"I play a card F-Down in Def Mode and a card F-Down. Your turn." Mahahku said.

Osiris appeared back on the field because magic cards' effects last only one turn with this Egyptian God card.

Joey drew his card.

"Cut that heart of the cards che out." Mahahku said.

"I play a monster F-Down." Joey said.

"It gets attacked!" Shira cried.

"Waboku - I forgot; trap cards don't even work..." Joey's card was sent to the graveyard. "I end my move."

Osiris attacked the last Scape Goat.

"And I end my turn." Mahahku said.

'There's only one card to win this...' Joey thought to himself as he drew a card. "I play a monster facedo-"

"It gets attacked!" Shira cried.

"Oh... Wait, I end my move." Joey said.

"You know it smells like che." Mahahku drew a card.

Joey played two equip cards with his f-down card, and the monster's Def was 2200, and it survived because Osiris only takes away 2000 ATK points when attacking... but as it was Karate Man, it was destroyed at the end of the turn.

"Now I attack your LP." Mahahku declared... winning the duel...

"Joey, why didn't you win?" Abagail asked sadly.

"Yeah, Mahahku kicked his..." Shira stopped, and stared at Joey.

"Mahahku?" Joey asked confused. "Have I heard that name before?" Joey thought hard and hurt his head.

"Don't you mean baby brother?" Mahahku asked, jumping down near Shira.

"Here's Gear Fried the Iron Knight." Joey handed it over to Mahahku.

Once Mahahku brushed his hand against Joey's - he activated an ancient spell to work.

Joey's soul was sealed into a yellow kitten, and someone else was switched into Joey's body - Jonouchi, best friend of the Pharaoh of 3000 years ago.

"Huh, where am I?" Jonouchi cried in Ancient Egyptian.

"Meow..." Joey in the kitten's body walked over to Abagail.

"Joey..." She looked down at the kitten, and picked him up; holding him against her bosom.

"Me-rahhh..." Joey purred.

* * *

Shira was walking in the back rooms by herself, when she heard someone talking to someone else.

"Uh?" She went over and peeked into the room. "Aju?"

He was talking to a blonde woman alone.

'Is he cheating on me? Oh...' She stood up and ran down the hall back into the ballroom, feeling upset.

Being the paranoid girl she was, she thought Aju was cheating on her all the time since she left America.

"Huh? Did you hear someone?" Aju asked the blonde, who was his sister.

"Uh, no." She replied.

"Right..." Aju nodded.


End file.
